Tortura (Vergil x Oc)
by MaryAnne Stripes
Summary: Una joven nefilim que escapó de su hogar disfuncional y va a refugiarse a un bosque es seducida por la curiosidad al escuchar una pelea entre dos demonios, sin saber que con esto, quedaría siendo víctima del ataque, esclavitud... y los encantos demoníacos de Vergil, uno de los gemelos Sparda. Pésimo summary, lo sé...Primer fic. ¡Comenten! Posible lemon futuro...
1. Epílogo

_**¡Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer fic, así que espero que disfruten y que dejen review con su crítica constructiva, su opinión y si quieren que continúe con el fic. Gracias, disfruten n.n**_

_**~MaryAnne~**_

Seguí intentando permanecer tranquila ante la situación. Estaba segura de que no duraría demasiado si respiraba ruidosamente, siquiera. Él era un demonio. Yo lo sabía. Los había visto antes. Pero ésta vez, fue muy de cerca.

_Escuché un ruido muy estruendoso no muy lejos de donde yo permanecía. Bajé del árbol en el que estaba para admirar las estrellas enmarcadas por el follaje de los árboles y corrí al lugar para ver qué sucedía. Mientras más me acercaba, escuchaba el golpe de metal contra metal. Al parecer, espadas. Seguí corriendo hasta encontrarme con la escena que después significaría mi tortura. Eran dos hombres. Ambos albinos, increíblemente rápidos. Los ojos de ambos grises-azules bailaban con rabia entre estocadas y defensas. Era una pelea encarnizada. Ciertamente impredecible. Seguí observando detrás de un árbol cercano hasta que los dos chocaron sus espadas y se miraron intensamente._

_- ¿Por qué pierdo mi tiempo con un insensato como tú? – preguntó uno de los hombres, pero este tenía una gabardina azul y el cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás._

_- ¡Tsk! ¡Hermanito! ¿Por qué no dejas de perturbar la ficticia paz de este mundo, y te largas a buscar un hobby más divertido? Debe ser duro morir sin haber probado el placer de la carne, Vergil – dijo el otro, que después de decir esto, rió de buena gana._

_"Vergil" miró al contrario con sorna. Empuñó su espada y separó a ambos con brusquedad. El de la gabardina roja y cabello igual blanco desordenado frunció el ceño._

_- No eres nada más que una deshonra, Dante. Tu linaje; tu descendencia. Todo lo has deshonrado. Desde lo que sucedió con Arkham no has cambiado nada. Sigues siendo un estorbo. Regresa a tu trabajo-basura y deja de interponerte en mi camino…o no escatimaré en riesgos para acabar contigo._

_Ambos se miraron. El de la gabardina roja, "Dante", miró a Vergil._

_- Jum…De acuerdo. Entonces, tú también apártate. A menos, que sea para visitarme amistosamente para invitarme una pizza. Bien, que te vaya bien, Hijo de Sparda. Pura basura…_

_Dante se dio media vuelta y agitó la mano en señal de despedida. Guardó su enorme espada en su lugar y se fue._

_- Increíble… – dije yo, inconscientemente._

_Contuve el aliento al notar mi estupidez. Volteé rápidamente al lugar donde estaban esos hombres y noté que "Vergil" me veía con inmenso odio. Yo abrí los ojos de par en par, me cubrí la boca y retrocedí con miedo. El hombre corrió hacia mí y de repente se desvaneció. Miré todos lados frente a mí y retrocedí con mucho más miedo. ¿Dónde está?_

_- Aquí, espía – susurró en mi oído._

_Grité y corrí. Volteé a ver si Vergil me seguí y noté que sí, él me seguía, pero saltando ramas de los arboles mientras corría rápidamente hacia mí. Traté de correr más rápido, pero el miedo me hacía temblar. ¿Por qué tuve que escapar de casa ahora? ¡Justo ahora! Seguí corriendo hasta que di vuelta un poco y corrí hacia una saliente. Había una pequeña cueva en la que salté y me escondí y…Henos aquí._

Quería gritar. Quería invocar a algún poder divino que me regresara a casa. Pero, no. Estaba ahí. Rezando porque Vergil, el hombre de cabellos blancos se apiadara de mi pobre alma y me dejara vivir. Quizás no fuera así. Era un demonio, después de todo. Y ellos están sedientos de sangre. Contuve el aliento al sentir como la piedra que conformaba la cueva en la que estaba se destrozaba detrás de mí. Rodé hacia la salida y traté de respirar entre el polvo del escombro. Tosí y traté de recuperar el aliento, pero un peso se posó sobre mi cuello. Yo abrí los ojos rápidamente y lo que vi me aterró. Era él. Vergil. Mirándome desde arriba con un rostro de profundo odio y rabia. Su rodilla apresaba mi cuello y recargaba su peso en ella. Lo miré con temor. Con profundo e incontenible terror.

- Nefilim… - murmuró.

Yo lo miré. Le di manotazos en la rodilla, pero era como querer romper concreto con las uñas. No funcionaba.

Todo se volvió peor cuando apresó mis muñecas, poniéndolas arriba de mi cabeza con una sola mano. Con la otra apretó mi barbilla y, acto seguido, sumergió su rostro en mi cuello. Yo solté un grito apagado, por la fuerza que su mano aplicaba para mantener mi boca cerrada. Lo más seguro era que ese tipo me…violara o…me tocara desmedidamente.

- …Maldición… - soltó.

Se separó de mí y me miró, soltándome y volviendo a la anterior posición de su rodilla sobre mi cuello.

- ¿Quién eres, escoria? – preguntó en tono sombrío.

Yo lo miré sin entender. Relajó apenas un poco la tensión en mi cuello.

- Y-Yo…mi nombre e-es (Nombre)…

- ¿Para quién trabajas?

- ¿Q-Qué di-dices-s? Yo sólo…escuché su...p-pequeña disputa…y decid-dí ir a ver… ¡Ah!

Quitó su rodilla, me tomó del cabello y me levantó con brusquedad.

- ¿Dónde quieres que te cruce mi espada, basura? ¿En tu frente…o en tu estómago?

- N-No, por favor… - sollocé con desesperación.

- ¿Crees que cambiaré de opinión? Eres una insensata, entonces, escoria.

- ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Sólo…! Déjame vivir…

Cerré mis ojos (Color) con fuerza. Esperé su respuesta. Sentí el frío suelo chocar contra mi cabeza y gemí. Abrí los ojos y me llevé las manos a la zona dañada.

- Serás mi esclava. Harás lo que yo te diga, cuando te lo diga y como te lo diga. Eres una nefilim. Tengo todo el derecho de hacerte mi esclava. Así que es eso o mi espada en tu cráneo, escoria.

- S-Sí…

Peor tantito…Siquiera viviría. Lo miré hacia arriba. Era altísimo. Sus ojos grises-azules tenían un brillo peligros y misterioso; su cabello plateado brillaba iluminado por la luz de la luna y su perfil era enmarcado por la misma. Era…perfecto…Me miró inquisitivamente. Yo contuve el aliento y bajé la mirada con un ardor en mis mejillas.

- ¿Quién dijo que podías verme, escoria? Desde ahora soy tu señor y será mejor que sepas cómo comportarte conmigo. O sufrirás las consecuencias de mi ira.

Me levanté con dolor y lo miré.

- Mi nombre es Vergil Sparda, hijo del Legendario Sparda. Apréndetelo. Más te vale no ser un estorbo o te quitaré de mi camino inmediatamente…Tienes suerte de ser una nefilim, si no, te hubiera exterminado, así que me debes la vida. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí.

- Sí, ¿qué? – gruñó, tomándome peligrosamente del cuello.

Me elevó sobre el suelo ligeramente. Yo entrecerré los ojos.

- S-Sí…, mi señor.

Me soltó con brusquedad. Tomaré eso como un "¡correcto!".

Recuperé el aliento y miré como caminaba grácilmente hacia el frente. Me levanté y caminé unos 15 pasos alejada de él.

Así empezaría todo. Así empezaría mi más divina tortura con uno de los gemelos Sparda…Con Vergil…


	2. Chapter 1: Escoria

_**Segunda parte :) Gracias a todas las personas que me marcaron errores y dejaron review y mensaje. Bueno, no son muchas, pero me impulsan a seguir :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de DMC no me pertenecen, sólo el Oc es de mi autoría, (y de las lectoras, por obvias razones ;) )**_

_**Advertencias: Hasta ahora, ninguna...Posible lemon futuro, depende del "éxito" del fic. Un poco de Gore, eso sí...Lo típico de DMC..**_

_**Sin más que decir, ¡Enjoy! ^u^**_

_**~MaryAnne~**_

* * *

- Oye, tú...

Volteé a ver a Vergil, asustada.

- ¿Tan impresionante es?

- N-No...Es que...E-Es muy impon-nente - tartamudeé.

La mansión Sparda era ENORME. Era la única palabra que podía describirla. Vergil dijo que podría permanecer allí sin derecho a lujos hasta que aprendiera lo necesario para comportarme con él...No importaba mientras no tuviera que regresar a casa, y sobre todo, si no acaba conmigo. Era mejor que nada. Siquiera tendría donde dormir...

- Avanza - dijo secamente.

Caminé con miedo hacia la entrada. Él abrió y me cedió el paso. Todo estaba oscuro y la luz de la luna que se colaba por la gran puerta abierta era lo único que-¡No cierres la puerta!

Vergil cerró y todo se volvió oscuridad. Traté de enfocar, ya que desde pequeña podía ver extrañamente bien en la oscuridad. Pero antes de lograr mi cometido, Vergil abrió una cortina y la luz entraba ligera por la ventana. Miré la luna...Ja, ja...Grave error.

Mientras yo veía totalmente embelesada la luz, Vergil me tomó por un hombro y me chocó contra la pared. Yo solté un grito ahogado.

- Hubiera sido tan fácil...Saber qué tanto viste y exterminarte...- dijo, sacando su espada.

Yo lo miré. Aunque sólo me tomara por un hombro, yo sentía como si un gran peso estuviera sobre mí.

- ...Pero tu asquerosa sangre angelical me ayudará a atraer a toda la basura infiel demoníaca.

Lo miré con una interrogante. Guardó su espada y me soltó.

- Ahora tendrás una función. Vas a acompañarme a atraer demonios para que yo pueda aniquilarlos.

- P-Pero...u-usted es un d-d-demonio, ¿no? ¿Por qué querría destruir a-a su raz-za? - pregunté, nerviosa.

- Porque quiero tener una legión leal. No esa basura que se inmiscuye en asuntos humanos.

"Acabará con todos los que posiblemente querrán derrocarlo", pensé.

- Piensas rápido, escoria - comentó él, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.

Contuve el aliento. ¿Podría leer mentes? Tendré que cuidarme DEMASIADO hasta en mi cabeza...Ah...

- Qué bueno que entiendas tu nueva función. Ahora, me gustaría saber.

Volvió a acercarse peligrosamente a mí.

- ¿Vas a cooperar? ¿O prefieres morir de una vez?

- Y-Yo...

- ¡Rápido!

- ¡Cooperaré!

Nos miramos, él con seriedad, yo con miedo.

- Cooperaré...Así que, ¡permítame hacerlo!

Hice una reverencia. Se dio media vuelta y caminó frente a mí. Yo cerré los ojos, esperando indicaciones.

- Vas a quedarte aquí.

- Gracias.

Convenientemente, empezó a llover y los truenos afectaban aún más mis nervios.

- S-Sí, señor...

- Dormirás aquí, en este lugar. Y más te vale no ser un estorbo hasta que te dé indicaciones.

- Sí.

- ...Oh, se me olvidaba. Cuando termine con la basura...Ya no me servirás para nada, escoria.

- E-E-Entiendo...mi señor...

Bajé la cabeza. No quiero morir...No quiero...

- Duerme ahora...Basura nefilim...

Subió las escaleras y se desapareció. El golpeteo de la lluvia sobre las ventanas me resultaba relajante, pero no ahora.

Sinceramente...Le temo a la muerte...Temo morir, por eso me ofrecí a hacer lo que fuera...Ahora sufriré las consecuencias de mis palabras.

Todo este miedo comenzó hace unos cuantos meses...

_/Flashback/_

_Estaba sentada en el sofá de la pequeña sala de mi casa, esperando a que papá y mamá regresaran. Papá solía hablar conmigo, pero mamá ni siquiera me miraba ni me dirigía la palabra. Supuse que era normal..._

_El cerrojo de la puerta giró y sonreí un poco. Ellos entraron. La mujer rubia que era mi "madre" y el hombre moreno, mi "padre"..._

_- ¡Bienvenidos! - exclamé._

_Mi padre me miró con desdén. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció. Siempre me miraba con monotonía, pero ahora..._

_- ¿P-Papá...?_

_Me levanté y me acerqué._

_- ¡¿Quieres...?! Aléjate...demonio._

_Miré a mi padre, impresionada. Jamás me había dicho eso. Nunca me dijo que me quería o algo parecido, pero tampoco me había dicho tal cosa..._

_- Papá..._

_- Ni se te ocurra llamarme así otra vez...Escoria..._

_"...Escoria..." Me había dicho eso...A mí..._

_Después de ese suceso, comenzó a tocarme de manera sugerente; yo gritaba; corría a mi habitación; mi madre me golpeaba; ambos se aprovechaban de mí...Hasta que me dijeron la verdad._

_Ellos querían asesinarme...con sus propias manos...por no ser su hija._

_/Fin flashback/_

Por eso le temo a la muerte...Porque las personas con las que crecí, trataron de matarme.

"Por ser lo que soy...", pensé mientras me recostaba en un sofá de la sala de la mansión Sparda y cerraba los ojos. "Por ser...una escoria...

**/Al día siguiente/**

Escuché que tocaban la puerta de la enorme mansión con fuerza. Me levanté, alarmada. Me puse de pie y miré la puerta. Apenas estaba amaneciendo. Volvieron a tocar y decidí abrir.

Un hombre con una...gabardina roja..."Dante". Estaba de espaldas a mí, apoyado a un lado de la puerta.

- Apestas a sangre, demonio...

Contuve el aliento.

- Ahora, dime - dijo, apuntándome rápidamente con una pistola plateada. Yo retrocedí, mientras él avanzaba, entrando a la casa -... ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

- Esta ya no es tu casa, Dante - dijo Vergil, al pie de las escaleras.

Ambos volteamos a verlo.

- ¿Vergil...? ¿Por qué-? - preguntó Dante, señalándome.

- Umm...Ella, ¿eh? - susurró, viéndome de forma despectiva -. Jum...Sólo la carnada.

Alcé la mirada. Sólo la...¿carnada?

- Lárgate de aquí, Dante. No quiero ensuciar a Yamato tan temprano...Y mucho menos contigo.

- Vergil, tranquilo. Sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo. Olí un nefilim por aquí y decidí averiguar por qué un nefilim estaría en este lugar.

- Pude haber sido yo, en cualquier caso. Imbécil... - dijo Vergil, mirando a Dante con coraje.

- No. Tu aroma es aburrido. Este aroma era... - me miró y sonrió malévolamente - era..._tentador_. Sí...sangre angelical, demoníaca y...un ligero toque de canela.

Caminó hacia mí y yo sólo pude retroceder un poco. Antes de que Dante me apuntara, Vergil se interpuso entre ambos y mantuvo su espada frente a su hermano.

- Esa es ¡_mi_! esclava, Dante. Más vale que te alejes de ella y te largues de una vez.

Los miré con preocupación. Quería gritarle a Dante que corriera, que si apreciaba su vida siquiera un poco se largara. Pero no fue necesario, porque rió y se dio media vuelta.

- Deberías aprender a tratar a una chica, Vergil...y también a controlar tus ataques de celos...¡Ah, por cierto! ¿Cómo te llamas, nena? - preguntó Dante.

Yo miré a Vergil. Tenía una mirada de advertencia dirigida hacia mí. Yo sólo agaché la cabeza y me escudé detrás de Vergil, sólo para cubrirme.

- Um, qué pena. La tienes totalmente intimidada, Ver. Vamos, vamos, nena. Que mi hermanito no es tan brutal como parece.

"¡Después de lo del bosque en Fortuna, sí creo que lo sea!"

- ¿Y bien? - apremió Dante.

- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto, Dante? - gruñó Vergil, mirando a Dante con rabia.

- Incorrecto, hermanito. La pregunta correcta es: ¿Por qué te interesa tanto...Vergil?

El mencionado retrocedió un paso, indignado. Yo lo veía con sorpresa. Será que...

- Bueno, fue un placer, nena. Mi tarjeta.

Me lanzó algo y no vi dónde cayó. Acto seguido, miró a su hermano con molestia, quien le devolvió la mirada de igual forma. Yo vi el suelo y recogí ese papel que estaba en perfecta horizontal frente a mí. Lo examiné. Era completamente negro, pero tenía un número telefónico y unas letras rojas estilo cartel fosforescente que decía...

- _Devil...May Cry _- leí.

Inconscientemente, me sonrojé.

* * *

Estaba parada en una esquina de un edificio en Fortuna, tomando café negro con mi mano temblorosa. La idea de Vergil era aterradora. Tenía que permanecer ahí hasta que algún "demonio embustero" (que, según Vergil, tratarían de arrebatarle su poder cuando se volviera un demonio completo), me encontrara, yo lo guiaría hasta donde Vergil se encontrara y él acabaría con todos.

- Escoria...

- ¿Eh? - lo miré.

Él relajó el rostro.

- Ese que viste es, lastimosamente, mi hermano gemelo. Dante. No quiero que lo sepas, pero _debes_ saberlo...No quiero que hables con él, a menos que yo lo autorice o esté yo presente.

- Sí, mi señor.

Me miró con seriedad.

- Ten. Te vas a defender con esta cosa. Si no llegas conmigo, al menos morirás dando pelea.

Miré la pistola que me estaba dando. Era un arma plateada con detalles muy brillantes.

- S-Señor... - susurré.

Me sentía nerviosa por el gesto, aunque, en realidad, me la daba sólo para morir un poco más tarde.

- ¿Sabes disparar? ¿O no sirves ni para eso?

- Yo...

Mi "padre" tenía una, así que yo sólo...

Apunté hacia una botella de vidrio vacía que había a buena distancia y disparé. Y di muy bien en el blanco.

- Entonces, estás lista.

- ...Lo estoy si usted lo está... - susurré, sonrojada.

* * *

_**Al fin! Y ya supe como poner los capitulos! ^u^ Bueno. No fue lo que esperaba, pero espero que les haya gustado. Ya veré si hago el siguiente con Pov Vergil! *_* Espero que me dejen un lindo review! No?...Bueno ._.**_

_**Gracias a quienes sigan mi historia. ¡GRACIAS! :)**_


	3. Chapter 2: Demoníaco Ángel Guardián

_**Tercera partee! Sé lo que dirán "¿Por qué no esperas a que al menos el fantasma lea el segundo y luego escribes este?" Porque quiero darles variedaaaad! :) Bueno, estaba pensando en que no estaría mal atrofiar tantito los sentimientos de Vergil por las Oc´s, así que habrá más amorcito ahora...Espero...Disfruten ._. Jejeje :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de DMC no son míos, sólo la Oc es mía (y de las lectoras)**_

_**Advertencias: Gore no muy explícito, violencia (Da igual eso), Romance y...Nada de lemon ._. El lemon para lueguito e.e Ah, el Oc aquí va a tener nombre: Evangeline, pero aún así pueden cambiarlo en su imaginación y las características seguiré marcandolas como indefinidas.**_

**_¡Enjoy!_**

**_~MaryAnne~_**

* * *

Estaba parada justo enfrente de un callejón en la ciudad. Fingía que mis uñas eran lo más interesante del mundo mientras esperaba que lo poco sobre rastreo que me enseñó Vergil funcionara para salir con vida de aquí. Mi cabeza daba vueltas por las palabras que me había dicho Vergil antes de que llegara aquí.

_/Flashback/_

_Vergil iba caminando, como siempre, 15 pasos adelante de mí. Él me miraba de reojo repetidas veces. Yo sólo observaba la tarjeta que Dante me había dado. La tarjeta de Devil May Cry._

_- ¿Te gustó, no? - dijo Vergil, rompiendo nuestro silencio._

_- ¿Perdón? - pregunté, asustada._

_- Que si te gustó..._

_- ¿Qué...?_

_- ¡Dante, escoria!_

_- Oh...Yo..._

_Ambos nos detuvimos y nos miramos. Suspiré y me resigné a decirle la verdad. _

_- Pienso que...es un hombre interesante, señor._

_Volteó al frente rápidamente y siguió caminando. Yo lo seguí hasta el cruce del tren, donde nos quedamos esperando unos momentos. Él miraba con molestia al frente, y yo me sentía culpable. Minutos antes me había dicho que no quería que hablara con Dante._

_- Lamento haber dicho eso, señor. Sé que no debo hablar con él y no lo haré..._

_- Haz lo que creas conveniente, escoria...De todas formas, no estoy molesto contigo...No por ahora._

_- ¿A-Ah, no? ¡Bien! Es con su gemelo, ¿no es verdad? - pregunté para saber si mi "amo" era capaz de entablar una conversación normal, de cierta forma._

_- Sí. Por primera vez en mi vida yo..._

_- ¿Sí? - el tren empezó a hacer ruido cerca de nosotros y ojalá no hubiera escuchado lo que dijo._

_- ...Lo envidio por tenerte a su disposición..._

_Lo miré, atontada...¿A su...disposición?_

_/Fin Flasback/_

Al recordarlo me daba rabia. ¿Acaso le gusto a Vergil? ¿Por qué, si no llevo más de un día de conocerlo? ¿Está celoso de Dante? ¿Acaso le gusto a Vergil? ¿Será que esto es un castigo por no haberle dicho que él me atrae, o algo así? ¡¿Acaso le gusto a Vergil?!

- ¡Maldición! - exclamé.

Escuché ruido de huesos, serpenteos y el característico olor a sangre. Traté de no temblar, quité el seguro de la pistola que Vergil me había dado y corrí. Sólo calle arriba. A saber si Vergil estaba ahí. El aroma y los ruidos se hicieron más cercanos, incluyendo que ahora, había chillidos y gruñidos también.

Rogué por que Vergil estuviera en donde habíamos quedado. Cuando ya iba a subir la calle, sentí como si algo cortara la parte interna de mi rodilla y caí al suelo. Gemí por el dolor y traté de revisar la herida, pero al ver hacia arriba...Uno de los demonios que me seguía había levantado una de sus zarpas-cuchillas y estaba dirigiéndose a mí. Me rodé y esquivé el golpe milagrosamente. Mi pantalón de mezclilla ya estaba empapado de sangre.

"¡Vergil!"

Me quedé viendo hacia arriba. Me senté y miré la herida. Era profunda...Sólo eso logré afirmar con certeza, antes de que otro demonio de tres que había se me acercara. Al ser de noche, nadie podría ver esto para ayudarme.

"¡Vergil!"

Eran horribles. Eran de un rojo carmesí parecido al de la sangre. Su cuerpo parecía hecho únicamente de tenazas y cuchillas...Eran...¡Ah! Uno me dio un zarpazo en el pecho y caí de espaldas al suelo. Cerré los ojos con dolor. Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza. ¡No quería morir! ¡No quería llorar! Metí mi mano en la hebilla de mi pantalón y saqué mi pistola. Apunté rápidamente al demonio y disparé.

"¡Vergiiiil!"

El disparo cayó justo en su cuchilla. Se la "arranqué", de cierto modo. Los otros dos se acercaron a mí con fiereza. Yo sólo me arrastré hacia atrás y me llevé la mano al pecho ensangrentado. Miré la herida. Mi camisa azul oscuro se había abierto y mostraba parte de mi pecho y la herida.

¡VERGIL!

Noté un filo sobresalir detrás de la cabeza del demonio que estaba frente a mí. La navaja lo rebanó a la mitad y salió enseguida terminó su recorrido. Yo contuve el aliento. Unas manchas de la sangre de esa cosa se me habían pegado al rostro y olían del asco. Yo seguí mirando la escena sin saber qué hacer. Los otros dos demonios hicieron ruidos guturales y se lanzaron hacia atrás del demonio.

Noté cómo la espada giraba con maestría y rapidez. Los demonios quedaron estáticos y yo manchada de su sangre. Pero, a pesar de que el filo los rebanó a todos...no se partían.

Vergil salió detrás del primer demonio y me miró.

- Vergil... - susurré.

- Escoria - dijo, guardando su espada.

Al hacer esto, los demonios al fin se hicieron trizas frente a mí. Yo sólo chillé. La cabeza me daba vueltas y creí que me desmayaría. Miré la herida de mi rodilla.

- Te vas a desangrar, ¿sabes?

- Me...estoy desangrando, en realidad...

Miré la herida con preocupación. Ya empezaban las secuelas. Ahora, moriría. Traté de no llorar. No quería llorar frente a él. Sentí como me jalaba por el tobillo y lo miré. Estaba agachado justo frente a mí. Arrancó una parte de mi pantalón y yo sólo chillé. Él anudó fuerte el trozo de tela en mi herida y se levantó.

- Esto lo pagarás caro, escoria...¡Sal ya! ¡Sé que estás ahí!

Lo miré, confundida. ¿Qué...?

- Sólo quería ver qué podía hacer tu novia, Ver. ¡Oh! - gritó Dante, saltando de un edificio cercano. Aterrizó junto a mí y se agachó.

- Oye, deberíamos...Vergil...

Vergil me veía con una mirada cargada de ¿preocupación? ¿tristeza? ¿dolor? Imposible deducirlo.

- Wow, espera...-musitó Dante sacando dos pistolas. Una color marfil igual a la mía y otra negra. Miré las armas con interés.

- ..._Ebony_..._Ivory_... - murmuré.

Traté de levantarme, pero me temblaban las piernas. Unos diez demonios se arremolinaron frente a nosotros. Dante y Vergil peleaban contra ellos con gran habilidad. Y yo sólo me quedé ahí como espectadora. Me levanté, al fin, y me apoyé contra una pared. Todo se me oscureció de repente y volvió a la normalidad después de un rato. Un demonio se me acercó, pero Dante le voló la cabeza con una de sus pistolas. Volví a cubrirme de sangre y traté de abrir los ojos. Dante me miraba con preocupación. Vergil volteó a verme por el rabillo del ojo. Creo que...

- Vergil... - murmuré.

Dante se me acercó y me tomó del brazo.

- Oye, nena. No te esfuerces mucho...

- S-Sí...

Vergil cortó a otro en diagonal y el demonio cayó al suelo. Al parecer, ya había acabado.

- Tsk...Eres el semi-demonio más débil que yo haya visto jamás...¿Ya paró la hemorragia? - preguntó, volviéndose hacia nosotros.

- No lo sé... - dijo, mirando mi rodilla.

Puso una mano en mi frente y otra en mi mejilla. Vergil chasqueó la lengua y retiró la mirada.

...¿Qué es eso...? ¡!

- ¡Vergil! - grité, corriendo hacia él.

Lo empujé en el suelo y me volteé frente e él recibiendo el golpe del demonio que venía hacia Vergil.

Mi brazo derecho fue perforado por la zarpa de un demonio...

Vergil y Dante miraron como empecé a caminar hacia el frente, adentrando más la zarpa en mi brazo...Gruñí del dolor. Pero prefería sufrir un rato, que perder al hombre que de alguna manera me había dado un hogar...

Vergil mencionó mi nombre. Dante y Vergil partieron al demonio al mismo tiempo, cada quién con su espada. Al hacer esto, caí de espaldas hacia el suelo, con la zarpa aún en mi brazo. Grité, agónica. Ahora sí moriré. Dante se agachó frente a mí.

- ¡Vergil, rápido! ¡Tenemos que llevarla al negocio para ver si Trish puede hacer algo!

Vergil me miraba con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. Yo sólo pude verlo con tristeza.

- ¡Vergil! ¡Reacciona-!

Antes de darme cuenta, Vergil me había cargado a una velocidad impresionante y había corrido conmigo calle arriba. Dante lo siguió. Lo miré. Me encantaba su perfil..."Ojalá muriera viéndolo...", pensé.

- Vergil...Perdóname... - murmuré.

- Cállate, escoria. No te esfuerces.

- ...Yo...Sólo q-quería proteger-

De repente, mi garganta se secó. Seguro fue por el corte en mi pecho...

- Lo sé. Es normal que quisieras protegerte. Ahora cállate.

- No a mí...A ti...

Tuve tiempo de ver como su rostro se relajaba y me miraba con sorpresa.

- Evangeline...

Al menos, dijo mi nombre...

* * *

Desperté de rápido. Sentí que todo me daba vueltas por mi brusquedad. Volví a abrir los ojos, pero esta vez más lento. Enfoqué y miré a mi alrededor. Esta no era la mansión, ¿o sí?

Me enderecé y miré a los lados. Vi que esta habitación estaba llena de cajas de pizza, y unas cuantas revistas...No había más que un ropero, un escritorio y una guitarra muy linda...

- _Nevan_...-murmuré al ver la guitarra.

Tuve un flashazo moméntaneo y se disipó.

- ¡Hola!

- ¿Eh? - miré a la puerta.

Una niña rubia me miró con seriedad.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? ¿No te duele?

- ¿Dolerme-? ¿Q-Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? - pregunté, confundida.

- Soy Patty Lowell. Tú debes ser la novia del "diabólico", ¿no?

- ¿Patty? ¿Novia? ¿Diabólico? Escucha...Patty...No sé de qué hablas.

- Oye, chica. Acomódate eso.

- ¿Um? ¿El qué?

En ese instante, vi un rostro conocido acercarse junto a Patty.

- ¡S-Señor! - grité, casi eufórica de verlo.

- ...

- ¿S-Sucede algo?

Vergil cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente con frustración.

- Acomódate eso, escoria. Casi se-

- ¡Casi se te sale todo! - exclamó Patty, señalándome.

Miré mi pecho. Las vendas que lo cubrían el pecho tenían un poco de sangre...¡Ah!

Giré las vendas que casi descubren mi _personalidad _entera para que ya nada se viera. Patty reía animadamente, mientras Vergil me veía con rabia.

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar - dijo él cuando terminé de acomodarme las vendas.

Miró a Patty con un rostro cargado de sombra. Era como ver algo traumático... La niña fue retrocediendo sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Vergil hasta que se fue de la habitación. Él entró y cerró la puerta. Se recargó en ella y suspiró.

- ¿Nada te duele?

- No.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí.

- Razones...

- Quería protegerlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- ...

- Escoria...

- ...Porque usted me dio un lugar a donde ir...Y aunque no sea alguien muy carismático...Yo lo aprecio, señor.

- ¿Qué?

Me miró con severidad.

- No puedo aceptarlo.

- ¿P-Por qué no? - pregunté, nerviosa de haber cometido un error.

En un movimiento, Vergil estaba sobre mí. Tomó mis muñecas arriba de mi cabeza y se acercó a mí. Yo lo miré con miedo.

- Me salvaste...No debías hacerlo...No eres mi ángel guardián, Evangeline. Yo ya no te necesito.

Lo miré con lágrimas en los ojos.

- S-Señor...

Cerró los ojos.

- Ya no tengo más que decirte...Puedes quedarte. Puedes seguir haciendo "esto" y sufrir conmigo...O escapar ahora y hacer tu vida...No te detendré, ni te seguiré...Sólo hazlo ahora.

Lo miré con tristeza. Ya no me quería a su lado. Seguro fue por la preocupación que le di...Y sólo llevaba tres días con él...

- Yo... - comencé.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado, ya veremos que se decide, después ;)**_

_**Hasta ahora! n.n**_


	4. Chapter 3: Brevemente Dichosa

_**Gracias por los lindos reviews que me han dejado. No saben cuán feliz me hacen n.n**_

_**Disclaimer: ningún personaje de DMC me pertenece, sólo la Oc**_

_**Advertencias: ninguna más que...lime o lemon ligero al final...La verdad no sé qué sea eso, agradeceré saberlo si alguien lo descubre ._.**_

_**Sin más preámbulo...**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**~MaryAnne~**_

* * *

Tomé mi sudadera negra y miré a Dante. Él me dirigía una mirada llena de pena.

- Sé lo que piensas...Pero creo que ha de ser lo mejor, hasta para ti - dije, acomodando mi cabello.

Dante negó con la cabeza.

- Lo dudo, Line - dijo él, llamándome por el apodo que me puso.

Yo suspiré.

- Vergil me dijo que estaba en todo mi derecho...

- Es que tú no sabes lo que yo sé...

Lo miré con sorpresa.

- ¿Dante...? - pregunté, apremiante.

- ¡No me cuestiones como mi madre! - exclamó, tratando de escapar.

- ¡No! ¡Dentente ahora! - grité, sacando mi pistola y apuntando hacia él.

Volteó a verme. Yo mantuve la pistola en su lugar.

- ¿Y bien?

- ...No puedo traicionar a mi hermano. Es un maldito y lo detesto. Pero...¡Nah! Sólo no quiero decirte. Punto.

- ¡Dante! - grité.

- Me dijo unas cosas sobre ti...Eso es todo...

Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared de la sala de la mansión Sparda. Yo sólo pude poner mi mejor cara de estupidez total.

¿Qué le habría dicho?

- ¡Dante! - gritó Patty desde afuera de la mansión.

- ¿Qué quieres, mocosa? - preguntó Dante, mirando obstinadamente al frente.

- ¡Quiero irme ya! ¡Si Evangeline no se va, muy su problema! ¡Yo quiero mi helado!

- Yo también quiero helado...Así que sólo espera con Lady, ¿quieres?

- Pero, ¡Lady es muy sanguinaria! ¡Es como tú, sólo que más linda!

- La niña dice la verdad - dijo Lady, entrando a la mansión.

Volteó a verme con sus ojos bicolores. Digamos que...Lady no es muy fan mía. Resulta que pasaron unas cosas muy extrañas mientras Vergil me cuestionaba sobre mi decisión.

**/Flashback/**

Vergil me miraba con profundidad...Él me había preguntado si quería irme y ser libre, o quedarme con él...

- Yo...Quisiera salir... - dije.

Vergil cerró los ojos y soltó mis muñecas, pero no se quitó de encima.

- Confiaré en que no dirás nada...

- Puede asegurarlo - dije, arrastrándome hacia atrás para sentarme frente a él.

- Bien...

- Sólo quiero saber una cosa, señor...

- Dime Vergil - dijo, sentándose en la cama, a mi lado - Ya no soy tu señor, así que ya no necesito de eso.

- B-Bien...Vergil... - antes le había dicho así, pero por tener permiso ahora me sentía muy nerviosa y me sonrojé - ...Quiero saber, ¿me deja libre porque se...cansó de estos tres días conmigo...?

- Escucha, lo que hice en el bosque no era yo, en realidad. Sólo sentía una gran necesidad de torturar a una criatura como tú. Te dije que me sirvieras por...

-...¿Sí?

- Por...Por...la oportunidad que representaba tu sangre en mi cazería, pero no quisiera seguir arriesgando tu vida de esta manera...A menos, que tu quieras. Pero acabas de decidir tu camino, y está bien para mí...

Lo miré con preocupación.

- B-Bien...¡Oh! Yo-

- ¡Al fin despertó! - exclamó una mujer rubia, entrando a la habitación. Sonrió malévolamente - ¡Lady! ¡Mi dinero! ¡Te dije que era su novia!

Podría asegurar que mis mejillas eran del color de la gabardina de Dante en ese instante.

Volteé a ver a Vergil, quien me miraba con molestia.

- ¡Trish! ¡Te dije que esperaras afuera! - gritó Dante, entrando también.

Me sonrió y me lanzó mi pistola.

- ¡Agh! ¿Ya despertó? ¡Que se vayan, entonces! - exclamó una chica en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Q-Quiénes son? - pregunté, viendo a Dante.

El rió y levantó los brazos frente a todos.

- Te presento a la familia Devil May Cry, rubia de aquí, es Trish; la morena, es Lady; y la pequeña de hace un rato, es Patty.

- ¿C-Cómo llegué aquí?

- Casi mueres, chica. ¡De no ser porque eres nefilim, no habrías vivido! - exclamó Trish - Yo personalmente sané tus heridas.

- Je, je...Y yo estoy impresionado. No sabía que hacías eso - comentó Dante, tirándose junto a mí - Linda pistola. Creí que era mi Ivory-nena-hermosa... - me puso una mano en el hombro y me sonrió.

Quería devolverle el gesto, pero Vergil le golpeó el brazo, se paró y le dijo:

- Vámonos, Dante.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A dónde?! - exclamó el mencionado, levantándose.

- Sólo-ven...

Dante bufó y ambos salieron de la habitación.

- Bueno, chica. Qué bueno que estés mejor, porque ¡madre mía! que esfuerzo tuve que hacer - dijo Trish, saliendo.

Lady me miró con molestia. Yo sólo le sostuve la mirada, nerviosa.

- Espero que te largues pronto...-gruñó Lady, saliendo a pasos estruendosos.

¿Qué le hice...?

**/Fin flashback/**

Bueno, al menos, no me odia...Creo...

- Dante...

- ¡No te diré nada!¡Quédate y descúbrelo tú! - exclamó, acercándose a mí.

Se acercó a mi oído.

- Averigua qué es capaz de hacer Vergil por amor, nena - murmuró en mi oído.

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamé, retrocediendo.

- Evangeline...

Sentí que el alma se me fue al suelo al escucharlo. Volteé a verlo...Al pie de las escaleras, como, creí, era su costumbre.

- ¿Lista?

- ...Lo estoy si usted lo está - dije.

Él agachó la mirada y bajó las escaleras. Me hizo un ademán con la mano.

- Adiós, Dante... - dije, estrechando su mano.

- Adiós, Line...

Me revolvió el cabello con ternura. Yo sonreí un poco. Llevaba mínimo dos días de conocerlo y creía que era como mi mejor amigo. Alguien en quién confiar. Me volví hacia su "equipo" e hice una reverencia.

- Gracias por su ayuda - dije.

- Agh, Dios...¡Gracias! - bufó Lady, subiendo al auto rojo de Dante.

Trish y Patty asintieron. Patty agitó su mano, despidiéndose de mí.

- Vámonos... - murmuró Vergil.

- ...Sí, señor...

Volteé a verlo y ambos nos fuimos. Ahora él iba 15 pasos detrás de mí.

- ¿Dónde piensas quedarte, escoria? - preguntó.

- Yo...No lo sé. Quizás vaya a casa de una amiga que vive sola...Quizás me adopte. Je, je...

Vergil asintió en seco y siguió viendo el suelo.

- Señor-

- Vergil.

- ...Vergil...No es necesario que venga...Le di demasiados problemas y creo que será mejor dejarlo así...

- Fuiste mi esclava...por tres días...Y nada más...

Al parecer, no daba cabida a esa idea.

- Bueno, es un récord, señor - reí, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

- ...Como sea...Al menos, me facilitaste un poco las cosas aquella vez...No debías hacerlo-

- Fue mi decisión...¿Sabe? Siempre tuve miedo a la muerte..._Mi_ muerte...Aún así, decidí arriesgar mi vida por la suya.

- ...¿Por qué me dices esto?

Volteé a verlo. Ambos nos detuvimos.

- Venga. Quisiera hablar con usted - dije, tomándolo del brazo.

Contuve el aliento al notar mi estupidez...Volteé a verlo. Él veía hacia otro lado.

- ...Que sea...rápido, escoria - suspiró, sin verme.

Asentí, nerviosa por la cercanía que yo había instado. Caminé con él hacia un parque en Fortuna. Ya era de noche y la luz de la luna iluminaba muy bien entre los árboles. Me senté en una banca y lo miré. Iba vestido diferente. Llevaba una chaqueta negra, pantalones negros y una camisa igual negra...Y se veía increíble...

- Yo...Siento que lo conozco de otra parte.

- Yo siento lo mismo.

Lo miré. Tenía los ojos cerrados, como si buscara paciencia o algo así.

- ...Acepté lo del nefilim muy rápido porque...mis "padres" me lo habían dicho...Mi supuesto padre trataba de violarme siempre...y mi supuesta madre me golpeaba siempre...Por eso escapé. Llegué a ese bosque y descubrí lo único que...me ha hecho brevemente dichosa...

- ¿Qué descubriste? - preguntó, viéndome al fin.

Cerré los ojos. Y las lágrimas al fin cayeron.

- ...Lo encontré...Te encontré a ti, Vergil...

Levanté un poco la cabeza, con los ojos aún cerrados.

- Gracias, escoria...Por regalarme al fin tu llanto...Espero ser el único que pueda verlo desde ahora...

Sentí una mano fría recorrer mi mejilla. Y acto seguido...Los labios de quien fue mi amo sobre los míos. Quise abrir los ojos, pero Vergil me los cubrió con su mano libre. Nos separamos después.

- Hasta siempre, Evangeline - murmuró en mi oído.

Quitó su mano. Abrí los ojos y en un parpadeo él...

Ya no estaba...

* * *

- ...Al fin te atreviste... - dijo Dante, viéndome.

Lo miré y cerré los ojos enseguida.

- Sí...

- Bueno, Vergil...No sé qué decirte...

- La verdad.

- ...La verdad, fuiste un imbécil al dejarla ir-

- ¡Ya nada! Es una nefilim, aún así. Qué bueno que se fue, porque de esa manera podré obtener el poder que quiero...

- No digas mentiras, Vergil. Te conozco...Te odio...pero te conozco.

- La quiero. La quiero desde que vi su maldito rostro curioso en el bosque. Por eso quise traerla aquí. Pero ella no quiere estar conmigo aunque me estime. ¡Fácil! Ella es libre ahora, y me conformo con saber que hará su vida libre y con alguien que pueda ofrecerle lo que yo no puedo darle.

- Vergil...¡Ella-te-quiere! Te lo dijo, ¿no?

- A ver, a ver...Me dijo que la volví "brevemente dichosa"...Eso es todo. Y claro que la volvía dichosa, le di un techo...Una pistola y-

- Y un café, ¡que no se te olvide! - exclamó mi gemelo, sentándose con frustración.

- Y un...café - me llevé las manos a la frente, cansado.

No había ni parpadeado por vigilar a la escoria mientras dormía cuando la curaron...

- ¿Sabes en dónde-?

- Segunda calle, vuelta a la derecha, edificio rojo, tercer piso, habitación 31 - recité, cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Irás por ella?

- No. No puedo obligarla a regresar conmigo. Tendrá que venir a mí por su cuenta.

- ¿Cómo harás eso? Dijiste que no dejarías que volviera a verte.

- No. Pero puedo darle recuerdos inolvidables sin que ella lo note - dije, pensando.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta del negocio-basura de Dante.

- ¿Cómo lo harás?

- Le daré... - comencé, abriendo la puerta. Volteé a ver a Dante y sonreí malévolamente - ...las _buenas noches_...

* * *

_Sentí como si algo se me pusiera encima y me respirara en el cuello._

_"Un sueño...Sólo estoy soñando...", pensé._

_Sentí algo cálido recorrer mi cuello. Yo sólo me moví un poco. Se sentía bien...Algo recorría mi pierna suavemente. Era frío, pero "cálido", a la vez._

_- ...Escoria..._

_Me moví un poco más. Seguí sintiendo ese suave recorrido sobre mi cuello, pero esta vez más rápido y contundente. Sentí una mordida fuerte en mi clavícula y gemí. Traté de sostenerme y apartar lo que me estaba lastimando en mi sueño, pero "eso" me tomó la mano y la besó._

_- ¿Quieres sufrir conmigo, escoria?_

_Acto seguido, mis labios fueron apresados por otros. Eran demandantes, se movían con maestría sobre los míos. Y yo...quería sentir más de ese tacto._

_- V-Vergil... - murmuré, entre besos._

_Escuché una risa profunda, y luego sentí un cálido aliento en mi oído._

_- Buenas noches...Evangeline - escuché que decía Vergil._

- ¡¿Qué?! - grité, levantándome de rápido.

Miré el vacío con la respiración agitada. No puede ser...Tuve un sueño "sexy" con Vergil...Agh...Quisiera dormir más, en realidad...Me tallé los ojos con frustración. Era mi primera noche con Karou, una amiga de mi antigua escuela, y ya estaba sufriendo ansiedad en su casa. Suspiré y miré la ventana junto a mi cama. Era de día. Como las siete u ocho de la mañana.

- ¡Line! ¡¿Estás bien?! - gritó Karou, entrando a la habitación que me había brindado.

- S-Sí... - dije, levantándome y rodeando la cama.

- ¿Qué tienes en el cuello? - preguntó Karou, mirando mi cuello.

- ¿Q-Qué? ¿Pasa algo? - volteé a verme al espejo de cuerpo completo pegado a la puerta del armario blanco frente a mí.

Miré mi clavícula y tenía...

Una mordida...

* * *

_**ewe Bueno, no fue muy largo, lo sé...Pero es una probadita de lo que nuestro prendido Vergil podría hacer con la linda Oc. Espero que me dejen review y comentarles una cosa: ¿creen que este Vergil si es más o menos Vergil o es muy Occ? Qué opinan? Ok, sin más que decir**_

_**Hasta ahora n.n**_


	5. Chapter 4: Buenas noches

_**Otro cap! *_***_

_**Bueno, quiero agradecer a Haku-neechan por apoyar mi nuevo oficio(?)...También a Third son of sparda, por marcarme unas cuantas cosas interesantes :) Gracias, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado.**_

_**sakura-sparda y regenai...¡Gracias por ser fans de este fic! ^u^ eternamente agradecida!**_

_**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de DMC me pertenece**_

_**Advertencia: Lime o lemon como el anterior...**_

_**Sin más que decir...Cap 4!**_

_**~MaryAnne~**_

* * *

Salimos Karou y yo de la escuela. Suspiré y cerré los ojos.

- ¿Qué tienes, Line? ¿Te duele algo? - preguntó Karou, tomándome el brazo.

- Estoy bien...Sólo que odio esta escuela, es todo.

- Jum...Al menos, podrás volver mañana y volverás a estar conmigo - dijo, abrazando mi brazo.

- Je, je...Sí.

- Oye...

- ¿Sí, señor-?

Me callé y volteé a verla. Ella me miraba con sorpresa, sin dejar de abrazar mi brazo.

- P-Perdón...Es la costumbre... - suspiré, recordando.

Pensé en Vergil la noche que me fui, cuando me besó...¡! ¡Agh! Vergil nunca dejaba de aparecer en mi mente, aunque ya llevara una semana con Karou y seguía teniendo esos...s_ueños_.

Siempre sentía esa manos expertas tocarme con completa libertad. Me tocaba, besaba, mordía, y yo no hacía nada. Pero, era raro porque siempre que estaba a punto de abrir los ojos, escuchaba una profunda voz diciéndome: _Buenas noches, Evangeline._

- Sí, no hay problema. Oye, te iba a preguntar...¿Dónde te quedaste cuando escapaste, eh?

- Y-Yo...En...la casa de alguien.

- ¡¿Alguien?! ¡¿De quién?! - exclamó, plantándose frente a mí.

- Tranquila. No fue...la gran cosa...

De hecho, no...Sólo fui esclava de un misterioso semi-demonio, fui torturada psicológicamente por él, fui empalada por demonios, y curada por otros...No, no fue la gran cosa.

- ¿Quién fue? ¿Te trató bien, siquiera? - preguntó, molesta.

Vi el suelo mientras caminaba...Pues...Se preocupó por mí. Preguntó si me dolía, si quería irme...

- S-Sí. Sí lo fue... - dije, sonrojada.

- ¿Um? ¿Y quién fue? - repitió Karou.

- ¿Su nombre...?

- Mejor olvídalo.

- Pero-

- ¡¿Evangeline?! - escuché que gritaban delante de nosotras.

Karou y yo vimos al frente. Sonreí al ver a mi amigo de la escuela frente a mí.

- ¡Steffano! - exclamé.

Karou me soltó y yo corrí hacia él. Lo saludé, pero él me tomó la mano y me abrazó. Reímos y nos separamos. Él me examinó con preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué saliste de la escuela? ¿Por qué todo un mes, eh? Creí que no te volvería a ver...

- Je, je, je...Es que tuve problemas con mi familia...Sólo eso, pero ya acabo de inscribirme, y...

- ¡Qué bueno! - exclamó.

Steffano y Karou eran buenos amigos míos. Ambos sobreprotegiéndome siempre. Steffano detestaba a Karou, y viceversa. Pero cuando alguien trataba de propasarse conmigo, ambos se aliaban y le rompían la cara a quién lo hiciera. Y me sentía débil...

Steffano era más alto que yo, tenía el cabello negro y tez clara, ojos azules y una fuerza tremenda. Karou era de mi misma estatura, tenía la piel blanca, el cabello marrón oscuro y ojos verdes.

- Oye, Line, ¿a dónde fuiste en todo este tiempo? - preguntó Steffano, caminando con Karou y conmigo.

- Bueno, estuve parte del mes que falté a la escuela con mis...en mi casa - corregí - Estuve dos días en un bosque en Fortuna y luego, fui adoptada por...alguien...

- ¡¿Por quién?! - gritó, tomándome la mano.

Yo lo miré, nerviosa.

- ¡Déjalo, Steff! No dirá nada...Al menos, ya está conmigo... - dijo Karou, sonriéndome.

- Etto... - empecé.

- Bueno, al menos, no te...¿Qué tienes en el cuello, Line? - preguntó Steffano, señalando la zona.

Un hombro de la camisa roja de manga larga que me había prestado Karou se había resbalado un poco y mostraba la marca rojiza que se me formó la primera noche en casa de Karou...¡Y tenía más en la espalda *sniff*! Pero, sería mejor si no se enteraban de eso.

- ¡¿Es una mordida?! - preguntó Steffano ¿dolido?

- ¡Sí! ¡Le salió el lunes en la noche! - explicó Karou - Seguro algún maldito entró ayer y trató de...¡Agh! ¡Qué rabia! ¡Qué horror!

- Imposible...¿Tienes novio, Line? - preguntó él con dolor.

- ¡No! No...

- Mi amiga ni siquiera ha dado su primer beso, Steffano. ¿Cómo crees? - musitó Karou, creyendo que su comentario era gracioso.

En realidad...No sé si el beso que Vergil me dio contara como primer beso...Ojalá y sí...¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! ¡No! ¡No me gusta Vergil...! Ahora, créetelo, Line.

- Bien, dejemos ese tema...Por ahora...Oigan, en la noche va a haber una fiesta. ¿Quieren ir? Podríamos ir juntos... - comentó Steffano.

- Sí. ¡Podríamos ir juntas, Line!

Yo sonreí, cohibida.

- N-No sé...

- Vamos. Sólo un rato. Será divertido - aseguró Steffano con una sonrisa malévola.

* * *

Estaba sentada en una banca del club nocturno al que me habían llevado Karou y Steffano. Había un montón de gente conocida bailando en la pista, otros sentados en las bancas junto a mí. Yo estaba ahí, sufriendo el efecto de dos vasos de vodka. No era muy resistente en ese sentido. Steffano regresó, con Karou perforándole la espalda con la mirada.

- Otros dos. Uno para ti...Otro para mí - anunció, sentándose y dándome otro vaso de vodka.

- No...No...Ya no aguanto otro... - dije, agradeciendo tener tono de voz de sobria.

- Ay, Line. Eres muy tierna - rió Steff, tomándome la mano.

Yo no noté el tacto. Vi la pista y...¡¿Qué?!

- D-D-D-D... - tartamudeé.

- ¿Qué pasó, Line? - preguntó Karou, preocupada.

Abrí los ojos como platos de verlo. ¡No lo veía desde hacía una semana!

- D-D-D-D-¡Dante! - exclamé, levantándome.

Salí a empujones de la mesa y caminé dando traspiés por el alcohol en mi sistema inmunológico.

- ¡D-Dante! - grité, siguiéndolo a la salida.

- ¡Line! - gritó Steff, tomándome del brazo.

Lo aparté con cuidado y lo miré, molesta.

- ¿Qué? - exigí.

- Oye, ¿qué tienes? ¿Quieres ir a otro lado? - preguntó en tono seductor.

- ¡Sí! ¡Quiero ir con Dante! - grité, corriendo.

- ¡Espera, Line! - gritó él, saliendo detrás de mí.

Salí a la calle y me apoyé en la pared. Estaba muy ebria...

- Para, Line. ¿Quién es-?

- ¿Nena?

Miré al frente al escucharlo.

- ¡Dante! - grité, viendo al albino caminar hacia mí.

Steff alternó miradas entre Dante y yo.

- Oye, ¿qué-? Wow...Tranquila, Line - rió, cuando me tiré para abrazarlo - Me conoces muy poco. Ve lento, linda.

- Je, je, je...Estoy ebria, Dante... - reí, sin soltarlo.

Él me sostuvo y rió también.

- Eso veo.

- ¿Quién es él? - preguntó Steffano, indignado.

- Steff...Dante. Dante...Steff - presenté, tambaleándome al separarme de Dante.

- Hola...como te llames. Qué bueno que te veo, Line. Tenía que...darte algo.

- Sí...Aguanta, Dante... - dije, aún con la voz normal, pero actitud de ebria - Steff...Espérame con Karou. Es una orden.

- Pero, Line-

- Sólo ve. Yo me quedo aquí un ra...ra...ra...rato... - dije, sonriendo.

Steff le dedicó una mirada de odio a Dante y entró al club.

- Yaaa...Bueno, dejaste esto con Vergil - dijo, levantando la mochila con la que había llegado a la mansión Sparda.

- ...

Tomé la mochila y la miré.

- ¿Vergil te...? - pregunté, viendo la mochila.

- Sí...

- ¿Él...sabe que estoy aquí...?

- Sí.

Suspiré.

- Dante... - susurré con la voz quebrada. Me tiré sobre él otra vez y lo abracé - Lo extraño mucho...

- ...Ya sé...

Quise llorar. Por muy ebria que estuviera, Vergil no dejaba de asaltar mi mente. Sólo pasé tres días con él. Tres días. Y sentía que pasé toda una vida a su lado.

Nos separamos y me miró con tristeza.

- Quizás, debas ir a tu casa...No deberías correr el peligro de que algún demonio te ataque.

Bajé la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos. Metí mi mano al espaciado de mi bota y saqué mi pistola.

- Wow...Ok. Veo que sabes cuidarte sola, nena.

- S-Sí...Es lo único que me queda de él...

Dante me quitó una lágrima del ojo y me acompañó a casa, mientras yo texteaba a Karou para avisarle que me iría a casa.

- Nee, Dante...¿Cómo sabías que yo estaba aquí? ¿Me espías..? - pregunté en broma.

- Je, je...Yo no...

- Oh...Creo que...

Bajé la mirada. Quizás, Vergil aún estuviera cerca, sólo que yo no sabía en dónde.

- Sí...Sólo soy el nuevo mensajero de mi maldito hermano...Lo detesto, pero hicimos un trato, así que...

Lo miré. Tenía los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y la vista puesta al frente. Llevaba su típica gabardina roja y sus pistolas a los lados.

- ¿Qué trato hiciste?

- Bueno...Siente que alguien está tratando de bajarle el trono...Se está volviendo un paranoico total. Y yo tengo que ayudarlo con el "paquete", mientras él se encarga de acabar con sus paranoias - explicó, negando con la cabeza.

- O sea...¿Cero rencores?

- ...Sabes muy bien que lo odio, ¿verdad?

- ¡Sí!

- Oh...Pues, de alguna manera, ambos estamos ayudándonos por un bien común.

- Me alegro...

- Sí...

Estuve hablando con él un buen rato y lo invité a pasar a la casa. Me sentí un poco mal por invitarlo a un lugar que no era mi casa, pero era sólo un rato...

Entré a mi habitación, aún mareada.

- ¿Quieres pasar? - pregunté.

- Sí...¿Estás mejor?

- S-Sí...E-estoy bien...Dant-te - dije, bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Miré mi cama con monotonía y me di cuenta...Había un papel en la almohada. Me acerqué, tambaleante, y lo tomé. Veía doble, pero si enfocaba podría ver lo que decía. Era una perfecta letra en caligrafía y decía...

_"No deberías salir tan tarde a la calle, escoria._

_Podrías morir, y me dijiste que tienes miedo a que te pase algo..._

_No quiero tener que correr contigo en brazos otra vez, ¿eh? _

_Por cierto, creo que te dije que quería ser el único que viera tu llanto, ¿no es verdad?_

_- Vergil"_

Levanté la mirada y puse mi mejor cara de sorpresa.

- ¿L-Line?

- Vergil-hijo-de...- murmuré antes de correr a vomitar al baño.

Dante corrió al baño. Yo levanté la mano, pidiéndole que se fuera.

- ¡Line! - exclamó, quitándome el cabello de la cara - ¡Agh! ¡Si sabes que no tienes resistencia, no tomes!

- ¡Me descubrió-agh! - alcancé a gritar antes de seguir con las arcadas.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó.

Terminé y jalé la cadena. Traté de recuperar el aliento. Me paré y me dirigí al lavabo, donde me lavé la boca, bajo la vista de Dante.

- ...Vergil...Me descubrió... - dije, apoyándome en el lavabo.

- ¿Qué decía ese papel? Line, soy un cazador de demonios...y tengo miedo - dijo Dante, cruzándose de brazos.

- Dame papel y lápiz, Dante...Y enseguida, regresa con Vergil y dáselo.

- ¿Qué...? O-Ok...

Acto seguido, salió corriendo del baño conmigo detrás. Me senté en el sillón de la sala de Karou y tomé la pluma y el papel que Dante me daba. Suspiré y empecé a escribir.

* * *

Bajé la nota y miré a la escoria dormir plácidamente en su nueva habitación. Me quedé afuera, en la repisa de la ventana. Era hermoso. Ciertamente, algo de ella me impedía alejarme. Era una sensación de protección. De estar con ella. Velar por su felicidad...Sí...Yo quiero a esa pequeña escoria llamada Evangeline...

Y sólo tenía esta nota de ella. Maldito Dante...Dante había entrado corriendo al tejado de la mansión. Yo estaba ahí, mirando las estrellas y tratando de averiguar qué pasaba en mi propia mente. Volteé a verlo y suspiré.

- Imbécil... - dije.

- No empieces con tus celos...Oye, Line te envía algo - dijo él, tendiéndome un pedazo de papel.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y tomé la nota.

_"¡Perdóneme, señor! ¿Qué le parece si lo compenso?_

_Yo no le mostraré a nadie la sonrisa que le dediqué cuando desperté_

_en Devil May Cry, y usted no dejará de aparecer en mis sueños..._

_Seguro que no lo entiende...Pero yo enserio siento que es usted, Vergil._

_-Evangeline"_

Ahora estaba aquí, vigilándola. Cumpliendo con mi parte del trato. Apareciendo siempre en sus sueños. Entré, transportándome al otro lado de la ventana, a su habitación. Me acerqué a ella y acaricié su mejilla levemente. Después, la besé. Ella se removió un poco debajo de mí...¿Qué es este sabor...? ¿Alcohol? Basura tonta...Me separé un poco de Line.

- Vergil... - murmuró.

Yo sonreí para mis adentros. Bajé a su cuello y suspiré, esperando una reacción. Volvió a moverse. Me gustaba hacerle eso. Me levanté y la miré. Es tan tierna su cara ansiosa. Metí mis manos en su camisa y la acaricié. En realidad, no quería irme. Nunca cuando yo le hacía esto. Le quité la prenda entera y suspiré.

"Ojalá y regreses a mí con esto...", pensé, esperando que Evangeline pudiera sentirme.

Que pudiera ver que no la deseaba. Que en verdad...Yo la amaba.

Pero, ella tendría que darme su respuesta. Si quería tenerme o dejarme. No importaba. A mí sólo me interesa verla bien. La había observado desde que llegó a ese lugar. Cuando salía con la otra escoria humana a la escuela; cuando iba al centro; cuando hablaba con el otro bastardo...No me interesaba si Line en realidad amaba al tal "Steffano", mientras fuera feliz con él. O con quien sea. Mientras sea feliz, todo está bien para mí.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando sentí como rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos. Yo reí un poco y la besé otra vez. Ella se aferró a mí fuertemente y me devolvió el beso. Me moví más rápido. Line suspiró y la besé con profundidad. La abracé y acaricié su espalda. Suspiró y me detuve. Ella buscó más tacto. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas. Acaricié su mejilla y la bajé lentamente. La acosté y me puse de pie, sin dejar de verla. Volteé hacia el mueble junto a ella. Tomé el lápiz y escribí en una hoja que estaba en ese mismo lugar. Terminé y le dejé la nota ahí, donde pudiera verla.

No quería que me viera en persona. Si lo hacía, quizás no podría mantenerla viva. A menos, que ella volviera sola. La miré por última vez antes de irme. Su mano se movía como si buscara algo...

Sonreí y me quité la distintiva amarilla que siempre llevaba puesta al lado de Yamato. Tomé su mano, la besé y le puse la larga distintiva para que la sostuviera.

- Buenas noches, Evangeline - dije como de costumbre.

Salí por la ventana, justo antes de que ella se levantara totalmente alterada...

Como de costumbre...

* * *

Lloré. Lloré como vil magdalena toda la mañana. Karou había salido temprano de compras y yo me había quedado sola en casa. Estaba llorando...pero era la primera vez en mi vida que lloraba de _felicidad_. Había cumplido. Él había venido a verme. Que más prueba que esta distintiva que le pertenecía a él. Siempre la llevaba puesta junto a esa enorme espada..._Yamato_.

Y ahora la tenía yo.

Sonreí y seguí llorando, viendo la ventana. Vergil...Gracias...

Aferré la distintiva como si me fuera la vida en ello. La miré con ternura y lloré.

¿Cómo puedes amar de esta manera a alguien en tan sólo tres días? ¿Cómo? Ni yo lo sabía, pero lo hacía.

Amaba a Vergil. Y estaba dispuesta a todo por él. A arriesgar mi vida 48000 veces más de ser necesario.

Miré su nota de nuevo.

_"Quisiera que me dijeras...¿Quieres regresar o quedarte...?_

_¿Lo ves? Me has convertido en esto, Evangeline. En un torpe_

_indeciso. Ojalá estés contenta con tu resultado. Cuida lo que te deje..._

_O pagarás caro, escoria. Dante irá en la tarde. Espero que cumplas tu_

_parte del trato._

_- Vergil"_

¡Claro! ¡Claro que volvería! Pero...Antes quería saber unas dos o tres cosas sobre Vergil...

Tomé una pluma y anoté en otra hoja mi respuesta. La dejé a un lado para cuando llegara Dante...

- ¡Ya volví! - escuché que gritó Karou en la sala.

Me puse seria y fui a la sala. Sonreí muy poco.

- ¡Bienvenida a casa!

- Line...¿Volviste a...?

- No...

- ¿Segura? ¿No te pasó nada esta vez?

"Pues, sí...Desperté sin camisa, con una distintiva, una nota y un montón de marcas en mi pecho..."

- No, no pasó nada - mentí.

- Me alegro...

Hicimos el desayuno y lo comimos alegremente en la sala. Escuché que tocaron la puerta y me paré.

- ¡Yo voy! - exclamó Karou, levantándose antes que yo.

Me encogí de hombros y seguí comiendo mi omelette despreocupadamente.

- ¡Evangeline! - gritó una voz conocida fuera de la casa.

Me levanté y corrí hacia la puerta.

- ¡Dante! - exclamé, sonriente.

Me cubrí la boca al instante. ¡Mi trato, mi trato...!

- ¿L-Lo conoces? - preguntó Karou, señalando a Dante.

Iba vestido con unos vaqueros desgastados, una camisa negra y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

- ¡Sí! Es un famoso cazador de demonios, Karou. Deberías conocerlo - dije, mientras ella le cedía el paso a Dante.

- Sí. Deberías calmarte, nena. No soy un ladrón - bromeó Dante, sonriendo.

Karou se sonrojó y miró el suelo.

- B-Bien...¿Y a qué vino...em...?

- Dante - dijimos él y yo.

- Bueno, vine a jugar a que soy la paloma mensajera más cool y sexy del mundo...

- ¡Ay, Dante! ¡Estoy tan feliz!

- Sí. Yo igual.

Karou me obligó a terminar el desayuno y a Dante...lo obligó a callarse la boca mientras yo me acababa todo. Luego ella decidió irse para no ver al "cazador caliente" y sufrir un derrame nasal por la sonrisa de este.

- Dante...En este momento, creo que soy la chica más dichosa del mundo.

- Jum...Me alegro...Esta situación me estresa, pero es divertida, a la vez. ¿Quién diría? Ni mi madre creería que Vergil puede enamorarse...Hasta es raro unir la palabra "amor" con "Vergil".

- Je, je...Dante, me ofreció regresar con él...¡Regresar a su lado enserio! - exclamé, sentándome en mi cama.

- ¿Qué le dirás?

- ¡Obvio que sí! Pero con condiciones.

- ¡Madre mía! Y pone condiciones. Creí que estabas que te morías por verlo - replicó, alzando los brazos.

- Y eso es lo que haré. Pero quiero saber de qué tratan algunas cositas con las que ¡tú! me dejaste pensando.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo...?! Ok, voy a darle esto y luego hablamos...

- Sí...¡Oye, Dante...!

- ¿Eh?

-...Gracias. Prometo conseguirte lo que tú quieras.

Vio el techo con aire pensativo.

- ¿Qué te parece una pizza?

- ¡Claro! - reí.

- ¡Sin vegetales, y familiar! - exclamó, señalándome.

- Ok...¿Te la mando a Devil May Cry?

- ¡Ay, Evangeline! ¡Te adoro! - dijo, dándome una palmada en la espalda con fuerza.

- ¡Aaaaaw! - gruñí, riéndome.

Tomó el papel y se fue con una gran sonrisa. Yo también sonreí...Ojalá Vergil pudiera hacer lo que puse en la nota...Ojalá lo viera otra vez.

_En persona_.

* * *

**_Fue más largo que los anteriores y espero haberlo hecho bien. Todo este rollo de las paranoias de Vergil va a ser importante porque quiero ponerlo más interesante, que algo le pase o a Vergil o a la Oc...O_o_**

**_Espero que me manden un lindo Review ^u^...No?...Gueno..._**

**_xD Bueno, Hasta ahora!_**


	6. Chapter 5: Bienvenida al Infierno, nena

_**Holaa! Bueno, antes que nada quería decir algo...Hice demasiado confuso el anterior, creo. Espero que con este se pueda compensar siquiera un poco, porque creo que va un poco mal la historia...Ustedes dirán :) Espero que esto dure un poquito más porque creo que perdió el toque, ya saben...**_

_**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de DMC es mío.**_

_**Advertencias: Ninguna por ahora.**_

_**Perdón si está medio insípida, pero ando triste por algunos comentarios sobre cómo escribo en mi clase del cole...Pero trataré de hacerlo bien :D**_

_**Si hay algo que les desagrade o si me salgo de algún personaje, por favor, comuníquenlo. Creo que ese es uno de mis mayores errores.**_

_**También quiero dar gracias otra vez a las personas que han dejado review y han leído esta pequeña cosa rara...Gracias y perdón por las novatadas que puedo cometer, pero tengo problemas en el cole...Hay unos tipos que me insultan en el salón y las redes...xD ¡Mary, el fic! ¡Cierto!**_

_**¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

- Dante...

- Ten.

Me puse el guante de cuero que me estaba dando y golpeé con fuerza al demonio, que se hacía cada vez más pequeño.

- ¿Qué hacías ahí? - pregunté.

El demonio sólo gruñó y se revolvió en el enorme jaula de metal en la que Dante y la otra maldita lo metieron.

- ¿Ah, no? Bueno...Dante.

Mi hermano tomó su espada y arremetió contra el demonio, cortándole un brazo.

- ¡Te lo voy a repetir una vez más! ¿Qué-hacías-ahí?

El demonio empezó a reír. Yo entrecerré los ojos y Dante gruñó.

- Si tengo a la chica...el poder de Vergil Sparda será mío...No habrá nada que me impida volver a mi amo el Señor del Infierno-¡Guuh!

- Me fastidia escuchar tanta plática conspiradora - dijo Dante, clavando otra vez contra el estómago del demonio y apoyándose fuertemente contra la empuñadura de su espada - La última vez que escuché algo así, me cortaron la mano impidiendo salvar a alguien...

Lo miré de reojo...Idiota. Fue la mejor decisión que he tomado. Y te la volvería a cortar con gusto.

- ¿Quién es tu amo? - pregunté, mirando al demonio con severidad.

- El sucesor. El grande. El que gobernará a este mundo infestado de peste...Y nadie, ni tú, cazador de quinta, y tú, fanático del esoterismo, lo detendrán-

- ¡Dime que sí, joder! - chilló Dante.

- Hazlo - dije secamente.

Me di vuelta y caminé fuera del horrible sótano de ese edificio abandonado.

- ¡Yahoo! ¡Cómo siempre te he dicho, hermanito!

- Jackpot - terminé con él.

Salí y escuché disparos dentro del lugar. Suspiré. Dante y yo habíamos encontrado a ese demonio...Preparándose para matar a Evangeline.

Había ido a verla mientras dormía, pero esta vez, con Dante. Estábamos frente a su ventana y lo vimos...¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes? ¿O ella? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?

Dante salió después, silbó y se paró junto a mí.

- ¿Qué harás ahora que has comprobado que tus miedos son reales?

- Esto - anuncié, dándole con la rodilla en el estómago.

Salió disparado metros arriba y chocó contra la pared. Lo miré con satisfacción.

- ¡¿No que eran paranoias?! - exclamé.

Me volteé y caminé un poco.

- El verdadero poder lo es todo. Y yo quiero ese poder que me quieren arrebatar...Pero no puedo obtenerlo si ya hay dos cosas que me pueden quitar - expliqué, viendo al frente.

- Agh...Agh...D-Deberías decidir q-qué es lo que quieres-s...¡Maldición, Vergil! ¡Sólo te dije paranoico, no gay!

- No tengo ni idea de qué sea lo último, pero ahora te estás enterando - dije, volteándome para ver a mi gemelo de frente - Van a darme en dónde más me duela, Dante. Ni mi poder, ni Evangeline deben ser tocados...Menos Evangeline.

- Ok...¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Harás lo que te pide...? - preguntó, interesado.

Miré la nota. La nota que Line me había mandado.

- No...No lo haré...No puedo...Si yo voy, me seguirán...Este demonio me siguió y descubrió dónde estaba Evangeline...Por mi culpa...Ahora, no debo de confiar ni en mis impulsos. No importa cuánto quiera estar con ella. Lo mejor será que me aleje de ella hasta que acabe con todos los que quieran verme muerto.

- Pero...Cuando eso suceda...¿tú no tendrás poder...y te irás al Infierno...para siempre?

Me detuve rápidamente. Cierto...No volvería a ver a Evangeline cuando acabara con todo el estorbo...

- Ni modo...

- ¡Maldito idiota! - rugió Dante.

Acto seguido, me empujó por la espalda y me tiró al suelo.

- ¡Oye-! ¡Agh!

Me propinó un puñetazo en la cara y me miró con rabia.

- ¡Evangeline está enamorada de ti! ¡¿Y tú piensas largarte y darle la espalda?!

Gruñí y lo volteé al suelo. Ambos nos rodábamos y golpeábamos con fuerza. Él azotaba mi cabeza contra el suelo, yo lo tomaba de la muñeca y le quebraba alguno que otro hueso.

- ¡¿Vas a dejarla aquí?! ¡¿Eh?! - exclamó Dante cuando nos separamos.

Él sacó a Rebellion, yo saqué a Yamato. Lo miré profundamente. Estaba todo ensangrentado de la cara y el pecho. Seguro que yo estaba igual o peor. Escupí un poco de sangre hacia mi costado.

- ¡¿Vas a abandonarla?! ¡Qué poco hombre!

- ¡Cállate!

Ambos nos lanzamos y empezamos a pelear. Éramos rápidos. Sí que lo éramos. Sobre todo cuando ambos estábamos irradiando rabia. Chocamos las espadas y las mantuvimos así.

- ¡¿Y bien?!

- ¡No lo sé! ¡Carajo! ¡No lo sé! - grité, exasperado.

Relajó la mirada...Apenas un poco.

- No lo sé...

- ¡Ella-está-enamorada! - repitió.

- ¡¿Quién dice que yo no?!

Volvimos a pelear. ¿De qué iba su comportamiento? ¿De que yo pensaba irme...? A menos...Miré al frente y me detuve. Pero Dante no. Sólo sentí el filo de su espada entrar en mi abdomen. Miré hacia abajo. Él se quedó ahí, sin soltar su espada.

- Vergil...¿qué-?

- Dímelo en la cara, Dante...Vamos...

- ¿De qué-?

- ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo, maldita sea! ¡Dime que tú vas a darle todo lo que yo no puedo darle! ¡Dime que vas a cuidarla como yo, que vas a estar con ella como yo, que vas a amarla como yo! ¡Dímelo ahora!

Me caí de espaldas al suelo. Miré el cielo. Empezó a llover en ese momento. Yo seguí con la mirada puesta al frente.

- Te equivocas, Vergil. No quiero que la dejes sufriendo si te vas, sólo eso...

- Para eso estás tú...

Alcé una mano arriba de mi rostro. El agua caía fuerte sobre nosotros. Y me sentía mal...

No quería dejarla, pero sentía que había nacido para ser poderoso. Para tener cuanto poder anhelara. Pero, ya no sólo era un objetivo en mi vida...Mi otro objetivo...Era mantener viva la sonrisa más divina que yo jamás hubiera visto...La de mi hermoso ángel guardián llamado Evangeline...

- Vergil...

- Te dije que cuidaras de ella...no importaba qué. Si yo me voy, cuídala como yo...quédate con ella como yo...y ámala como yo...

Gruñí al sentir el filo de Rebellion salir de mi estómago. Traté de respirar normalmente y miré a Dante.

- Te lo ruego...Nunca te he pedido nada...Te odio...Te odio como odio sentirme débil, Dante...Pero te suplico que me hagas este favor...

Hice un puño y lo miré. Él chocó su puño con el mío y me miró.

- Está bien...Pero, no la dejes sola...Hasta que te vayas, siquiera déjale un bonito recuerdo.

- ...Lo haré...Dante...¿Mides lo mismo que yo, cierto? - pregunté, parándome lentamente.

- Creo que un poco más...¿Y eso a qué viene? - preguntó con sorpresa.

Yo sólo lo miré de vuelta. No puedo ir...¡Ve tú, entonces!

* * *

- Me siento...raro - dijo Dante - Vergil, dime, ¿cómo pude aceptar esto?

- Porque quieres verme feliz, idiota. Ahora, la interrogante: ¿Te dejo a Yamato o te quedas con Rebellion?

- ¡N-No sé! ¡Diablos! ¡Detesto el azul y el cabello hacia atrás!

- ¡Y yo detesto hablar contigo, pero lo hago! ¡Lárgate! - exclamé, dándole una patada en el trasero.

- ¡Ay! ¡Cabrón! - gruñó.

Me empujó y le sonreí malévolamente.

- Adiós...Vergil - dije, viendo a Dante.

- Adiós...sexy demonio llamado Dante.

Reí para mí y salté del edificio. Volteé cuando ya había llegado al suelo.

"Malditos humanos..."

Caminé con lentitud hacia la dirección que me había puesto Evangeline en la nota.

_"Escuela Preparatoria #207_

_Espero verlo ahí, señor..._

_Lo extraño mucho, por cierto..._

_-Evangeline"_

Ojalá la encontrara antes de que ella saliera.

Me crucé de brazos y me cubrí el pecho. ¡¿Cómo es que Dante salía mostrando todo de esta manera?! Está bien que ambos tenemos buen físico...Pero...¡Ah! ¡Chicas, claro!

Asentí por mi "teoría" y seguí caminando.

La ropa de Dante era extraña...Pero la mía tampoco era muy normal, que digamos...¡Pero era mía! No soportaría ver una vez más a Dante con mi ropa puesta...Nunca, nunca, nunca más...

"Lo que hago por ti, maldita Evangeline...Vestirme de Dante...Qué horror..."

Me hice el cabello hacia atrás...y enseguida lo volví a bajar. "Ahora no eres Vergil...Ahora no eres Vergil..."

Caminé por uno de los lados del parque y vi a mi costado. Leí un letrero frente a un edificio de tres pisos "Escuela Preparatoria #207". ¿Pues en dónde está esa maldita escuela? Caminé y cuando iba a cruzar la calle...¡¿Escuela Prepa-qué?! Caminé hacia atrás y vi el cartel.

Je, je...Maldita sea...

Me quedé ahí como 15 minutos hasta que escuché una campana dentro de la escuela. Sentí una presencia junto a mí y fruncí el ceño. Saqué a Yamato y apunté hacia mi lado izquierdo.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¡No debes estar aquí, Vergil! - exclamé, viendo a Dante.

- ¡Y-Ya sé! ¡Pero me atacó otro sirviente del "sucesor"!

Suspiré.

- ¿Y? ¿Te moriste? - pregunté, arqueando una ceja.

- ...Me golpeó el cuello con su cuchilla, Vergil...

- ¿...Y te moriste?

- ¡No! Olvídalo, _man_. No hago nada más que perder el tiempo...Por eso no te diré qué me dijo.

Me volteé y lo seguí.

- Te exijo que me lo digas ahora - ordené, tomándolo del hombro.

Se volteó y suspiró. Se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás.

- Escucha, me dijo que sólo faltaba la sangre de los _vástagos _de Sparda...

- ¿Y...?

- ...Y la sangre de un-Mierda, mierda, mierda...¡Adiós!

Salió corriendo hacia el interior del parque.

- ¿Qué putas-?

- ¡Dante!

Me quedé ahí viendo desaparecer a mi hermano. Maldito...Se puso mi gabardina mal...

- ¿Dante?

- Se fue, y...¡Evangeline! ¡Qué sorpresa! - exclamé, volteando a ver a Evangeline.

Ella infló su mejilla y me miró con interrogante.

- ¿Estás bien? Te noto diferente, amigo... - dijo, parándose de puntitas para después ponerme una mano en la frente.

Suspiré y me acerqué más.

- Line... - cerré los ojos - ¡Ah! ¡Sí, sí! ¡Estoy bien! - exclamé.

Se cruzó de brazos y me miró con seriedad. Yo miré a los lados y...Por Sparda...sonreí seductoramente.

- ¿Qué te hace creer que estoy mal...nena? - gruñí lo último sin dejar de sonreír.

Su rostro se relajó y rió un poco. Qué bonita risa...

- Ya, ya...¿Y Vergil? ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está?

La miré con tristeza.

- Él no pudo venir...

Su sonrisa se apagó.

- ¿Q-Qué?

- Sí...Él está matando demonios que quieren...matarlo-a-él...Sí - mentí, asintiendo.

- P-Pero...Ah...¿Pero él está bien, verdad? Si algo le sucediera a Vergil, no sé qué podría hacer...

La examiné. Se veía adorable con su uniforme de la escuela y su rostro sonrojado...¿Qué dije? ¿Adorable?

- ¿Dante? ¿Me estás escuchando?

- ¿Eh? ¡Sí, sí! Yo tampoco sé qué pasaría.

Me tomó del brazo y ambos caminamos por el parque.

- ¿Ah, no? Y yo que creía que lo odiabas.

- Sí, bueno...Pero es mi hermano y se parece mucho a mí... - "¿Por qué no te diviertes un poco, Vergil?" - Pero lo que más, él es mayor, más fuerte, más poderoso, más inteligente y mucho más atractivo que yo. No sé que pasaría, no...

Ella arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

- ¿Enserio? Bueno, yo también creo que Vergil es muy inteligente.

- Ajá, ajá...

- Pero no estoy segura sobre lo demás.

- ¿Qué?

- Pues, son hermanos. Gemelos. Eso significa que son igual de atractivos - explicó, asintiendo.

- ¿Ah, sí...?

- Sí. Y además, ambos practican mucho, ¿no? Deben ser iguales en cuanto a su poder...Eso es lo que opino.

- Oh...Pues, estás equivocada, escoria.

- ¿Cómo?

Se paró frente a mí y me miró con sorpresa.

- Perdón...Pero como V-Vergil siempre me cuenta cosas de ti y te nombra así, ...pega, tú sabes..

Me miró y sonrió malévolamente.

- ¿Qué te cuenta de mí?

- ¿Eh?

- Que qué te cuenta de mí...

Miré a los lados. Ya estaba anocheciendo. Perfecto, escaparía entre las sombras antes de encontrar una plática ficticia creíble.

- Me cuenta...Que...Eres muy infantil...

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó, indignada.

- ¡Enserio! También me cuenta que siempre duermes de costado derecho...Que siempre suspiras cuando cuentas hasta diez como si te cansaras, que te gusta el color azul como a él, que tu amiga es una maldita que toma tu camisa de tirantes negra cuando no estás sin permiso, que prefieres automático y no estándar, que tu sabor de helado preferido es de fresa, y que nunca te acuerdas de la secuencia de números romanos...

Me miró con la boca abierta. Yo asentí. Perdón, pero es lo poco que aprendí de ti en estas dos semanas de vigilarte...

- Y-Yo...

- ¡Oh! Y que tienes un lindo lunar en el cuello...Nada más.

Se llevó la mano al cuello y abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¡¿C-C-Cómo sabe todo eso?! - exclamó, abrazándose.

- Bueno, él es ¡Vergil-Sparda! Lo sabe todo... - dije, alzando los brazos.

- Oh...Esto...Lo sabe todo de mí...Y yo no sé nada de él...Qué tristeza...

La miré y sonreí un poco.

- Ven - le tomé la mano y la jalé hacia una banca. Nos sentamos y crucé mis piernas.

- Bueno, yo soy...¡ejem...! Digo, Vergil es el hermano mayor...6 segundos de mayoría...Detesta que toquen a Yamato, siempre lo ha dicho...

- ¿Enserio? ¿Y porqué la traes tú, entonces?

Miré a los lados.

- Porque...me la prestó...Y yo le presté a Rebellion.

- ¿Rebellion...? Oh, ¡ya! ¡Tu espada...! Dime más...

Sonreí.

- No lo sé...Le gusta leer sobre los demonios, hazañas de papá...No le gusta ni la pizza, ni el helado, ni esa bazofia que come Dante diario...Digo, que como diario...Le gusta la noche, sí. Cree que es relajante y que es el único momento donde encuentra infinita paz, le gusta el azul ¡Ama el azul!, detesta no entender lo que sea...cualquier detalle, por muy pequeño que sea, si no lo entiende, no duerme...Le desagradan los humanos, los ángeles y los bichos que se arrastran en el suelo...

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

- ¡Lo juro! Son repugnantes...Agh...

- Sigue...

Carraspeé y seguí.

- ...Tampoco le gusta el sol.

- ¿Ah, no?

- No...Porque una vez, yo, en mi faceta de hijo-de-puta, lo até a la pared del patio trasero de la mansión cuando éramos pequeños...Le puse papel aluminio alrededor y lo dejé ahí...Obvio, no podía hacer nada porque como era una pequeña basura tonta no decía nada...Después, salí y mi hermoso hermano Vergil estaba totalmente quemado...Y cobró venganza muy bien, porque mamá me regañó con 10 días sin jugar afuera...

- ¡Qué horrible! ¡Eres un malvado, Dante!

- Sí...Soy de lo peor. Y así, Vergil terminó odiando el sol...

- Ok...¿Q-Qué le...gusta de una...chica?

- ...

Jaque mate...

- Este...Bueno, eso no lo sé...Haz de cuenta... - empecé.

- ¿Sí?

Suspiré. Le tomé la mano.

- Todo lo que tú tienes, es todo lo que me gusta, Evangeline... - dije.

Ella me miró con sorpresa.

- Eres muy hermosa e increíblemente tierna...Por eso te amo.

¡!

- ¿D-Dante...?

- ¡Digo, yo...! ¡Agh!

- ¡Dante! ¿Qué te...?

- Lo lamento, Evangeline. Dije algo incorrecto. A Vergil le gustas mucho tal y cómo eres, ¿ok? Tú no me gustas, eres como mi...¿amiga? En fin, Vergil te ama, ¿sí?

- Escucha, haré de cuenta que no dijiste nada... - dijo, viéndome con una extraña aura negra...

- ¡Gracias! Nada me haría más feliz que eso. Te lo juro.

- Yo amo sólo a Vergil...No lo tomes a mal...Pero haré de cuenta que no pasó nada, ¿ok?

- Sí. Perdón, otra vez...¡Bueno, me tengo que ir! Tengo que abrir Devil May-esa cosa- temprano así que adiós...

Salí corriendo hacia ningún lugar específico. Subí hacia un edificio y miré a Line, aún sentada. Parecía que reía. Se levantó y se fue.

Suspiré. Me apoyé en mis rodillas y traté de recuperar el aliento.

- Buena actuación...Idiota.

- Ash...Ni lo menciones...Ni modo, acabas de declarártele a Line, Dante - me levanté y me quité su gabardina roja.

- Eres-un-estúpido... - tomó su gabardina y se quitó la mía.

- Escucha, lo sé. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa...Es tan hermosa...

- Ajá, sí...¿Qué te pasa, _man_? ¡No voy a poder verla a la cara!

Me puse el chaleco y la gabardina. Suspiré.

- Oye, dijo que no iba a pasar nada. Que actuaría como si nada hubiera pasado y...¡¿Escuchaste lo que me dijo?! Dijo que ama sólo a mí.

Me quité los guantes, sonriendo orgulloso. Se los di y él me dio los míos.

- Sí, sí escuché...Por cierto, el demonio que te dije... - empezó.

- ¿Qué?

Me puse mis botas.

- Bueno, creo que nos van a matar.

- Eso ya lo sé.

- Pero a los tres...

- ...

Lo miré con intensidad.

- ¿A-A los tres...?

Él suspiró.

- Lady se enteró de cosas interesantes...Será mejor que vayas mañana a Devil May Cry. Debes entender unas cuantas cosas, Vergil...Cosas que te incumben demasiado...

- ¿...Temen-ni-gru, verdad? - suspiré, mirando el cielo.

- Sí...Pero esta vez es diferente...Sólo ven y te explicaré todo ahí.

Ambos bajamos del edificio y salimos al parque.

- Bien...Cuidarás de Line, ¿cierto?

- Sí...Pero, te suplico, ¡no vuelvas a hacerme esto! - exclamó, bajándose el cabello.

- Bien, bien...Es que era demasiada mi necesidad de verla - repliqué, haciendo mi cabello hacia atrás.

- Entonces, hasta mañana., Vergil.

- Hasta mañana, Dante.

Miré como desparecía por las calles de la ciudad. Suspiré y me senté en una banca del parque. Todo había salido un poco extraño, pero fue...divertido...

- Piensas en tu chica, ¿no? - escuché la voz de una mujer, detrás de mí.

Decidí responder.

- Sí...Algo así...

- ¡Es una lindura...! Sería...una pena que Evangeline muriera, ¿no cree...? ¿Vergil Sparda?

Abrí los ojos, saqué a Yamato y apunté, parándome al instante. Pero no había nadie detrás mío...Volteé a todos lados.

- ¿Quieres mi poder...? ¿Eh...? Vamos, ven a buscarlo... - exigí, mirando a todos lados.

- No puedo aún, hijo de Sparda...Pero el final está muy cerca...Pronto tendremos todo para que nuestro amo el "Sucesor" reclame lo que le pertenece...

Su voz se escuchaba cerca, pero no podía verlo...Cerré los ojos y me centré.

- ¿Quién es el "Sucesor"? ¿Por qué quieren a la chica...? - pregunté.

- Tú quieres a la chica, la chica te quiere a ti, mi amo los quiere a ambos...Morirás con ella-¡Ah!

Había girado mi espada detrás de mí y le rebané un brazo al demonio. Volteé amenazadoramente. Era una cosa deforme...Tenía los ojos rojos como la sangre y parecía hecho sólo de huesos y piel desquebrajada.

- Escucha, basura... - gruñí, dándole una patada para voltearlo. Me puse de cuclillas - ...El que yo esté enamorado, no significa que tu "amo" vaya a tocar lo que me pertenece...Déjaselo claro al maldito cuando lo veas. Traten de llevarme a mí...Pero a la chica la dejan en paz si no quieren que les meta esto en un lugar donde nunca antes les habían clavado algo...¿Entiendes? - amenacé, girando a Yamato en mi mano.

El demonio gritó y se hizo niebla. Me levanté y miré como se disipada, alejándose.

Miré al frente y me senté en el suelo. Me sentía muy débil...Y lo odiaba. Quien fuera el que se estuviera metiendo con mi Evangeline lo pagaría caro...Muy caro.

* * *

- ¿La sangre de un ángel? ¿Por qué? Evangeline ni siquiera es un ángel completo, y además, la última vez fue la sangre de una sacerdotisa lo que necesitaban...Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie - dije, después de lo que "Lady" me había explicado.

Me senté en el sillón y la miré.

- Sí, pero esta vez es diferente. Quieren la sangre de un ángel para volver más resistentes las almas de todos los guardianes de Temen-ni-gru - explicó ella.

- Creí que había acabado con todos - comentó Dante, sin dejar de caminar de arriba a abajo por el vestíbulo de Devil May Cry.

- Un demonio puede ser-

- Resucitado, ya sé... - cortó Dante. - Pero aún así, si tienen la sangre de un ángel-demonio, ¿qué pasaría? Como dice Vergil, no es ángel completo...Ni demonio.

- Yo pienso que es más demonio que ángel... - Trish habló.

Todos la miramos. Estaba sentada sobre la mesa de billar de Dante y tenía la mirada clavada en algún lugar.

- ¡Piénsenlo! El arma que Vergil le dio era de munición ilimitada y de carga demoníaca, como las de Dante...Si fuera un ángel, esa arma no habría funcionado.

- ...¡Punto a favor! - exclamó Dante, levantando la mano.

Lo miré.

- ¡Ah, por cierto! Ahora que salió el tema, ¿de dónde sacaste esa pistola, eh?

Cerré los ojos y me apoyé en mis rodillas.

- La compré...

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Con todo y poder demoníaco...? - insistió Dante, viéndome.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Dante? - pregunté, molesto.

- ¡Que _tú _usaste un arma de fuego!

- Sí...Yo usé un arma de fuego para tornarla en una arma demoníaca...¿Ya? - respondí.

Él sonrió y se sentó en su escritorio.

- Bueno, ahora sí. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué procede? - preguntó Dante.

Lady se quedó pensando.

- No sé...En realidad, no quisiera meterme en problemas innecesarios... - dijo al fin.

- Por si no te das cuenta, Lady...Ya es un problema - dijo Trish, abriendo los brazos.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

- Podemos-

Escuchamos que alguien tocaba la puerta del negocio. Ese aroma...

Corrí a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No deberías estar en casa? - pregunté.

Evangeline sonrió con timidez.

- Vergil...¡Vergil!

Dejó la pizza que cargaba a un lado y se tiró sobre mí. Nos caímos dentro del Devil May Cry. Yo gruñí y la miré.

Estaba abrazándose fuertemente a mí, como si le fuera la vida en ello. Me enderecé y miré atrás. Todos nos miraban con duda...Y Dante con un maldito hilo de saliva mientras comía pizza.

- ¡P-Perdón! Lo siento, señor... - dijo, dándome la mano para ayudarme a levantar.

La tomé y me levanté del suelo. Miré a Dante.

- ¿No dirás nada? - pregunté.

Él miró a los lados y sonrió.

- ¡Gracias, Line! Tengo demasiadas deudas con la pizzería y es necesario una si quiero pensar con claridad...

- Je, je...De nada... - dijo, mirando a su alrededor. Me tomó la mano con fuerza y yo carraspeé - Oh...¡Disculpen! ¿Interrumpo algo? Si es así...

- Sí.

- No.

Lady y yo nos miramos con intensidad. Ambos nos odiábamos, pero teníamos la certeza de que el sentimiento era correspondido...

- De hecho, chica, estábamos hablando de ti - dijo Trish, sonriéndole.

- ¿D-D-De mí? ¿H-Hice algo mal...? - preguntó, señalándose.

Me miró con dolor. Yo le apreté la mano, queriendo que supiera que no era nada malo...aunque lo era.

- No, no hiciste nada más que nacer. Quieren tu sangre para invocar, de nuevo, una estructura maligna llamada "Temen-ni-gru" - gruñó Lady.

- ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¿Mi sangre? ¿Por qué? - preguntó Line, asustada.

- Porque tu sangre angelical le dará más defensa a los guardianes de las cámaras de Temen-ni-gru...Pero queremos encontrar la manera de impedir que encuentren la forma de poseer tu sangre.

- ¡Entrenémosla! - exclamó Dante, con la boca llena.

- ¡Cierra la boca y traga, idiota! - exclamó Lady.

Dante tragó y nos miró.

- Entrenémosla...Es lo más coherente que se me ocurre. Cada uno de nosotros sabe defenderse y atacar a su manera...Podemos enseñarle, sino a pelear, siquiera a defenderse...

Todos abrimos los ojos de par en par...Dijo...¿algo con sentido?

- A mí...me parece bien mientras no tenga que ensuciar mi ropa... - dijo Trish, asintiendo.

- Yo igual. Será divertido ver cuánto tiempo tarda en besar el suelo... - Lady sonrió.

- ¡Ok! Yo pensaré que voy a enseñarte... - dijo Dante, viendo su pizza con aire pensativo.

Yo la miré.

- Eres mi esclava, así que si no entiendes lo que sea...

- Ya sé.

Me sonrió. La solté y me paré junto a los demás. Todos le sonreíamos de forma maligna. Ella se encogió de hombros y nos miró con miedo.

- Bienvenida al Infierno, nena... - rió Dante, malévolamente mientras alzaba los brazos como si "le presentara el lugar".

Evangeline sólo tragó en seco. Ahora sí...Empieza lo mejor de lo peor...

* * *

_**Al fin, salió...Perdón por mis barridas, pero la verdad, tengo la moral súper baja por esos tipos que me andan insultando...Aún así, la vida sigue y aquí es donde puedo sacar toda mi desesperación y el efecto de lechuga que me fumo (?) Ojalá y pueda ponerles un alto pronto para seguir haciendo las cosas bien n.n**_

_**Si algún personaje me queda muy Occ (cambiado de personalidad) por favor díganlo para ver cómo arreglarlo.**_

_**Gracias por leer esta extraña y fumada historia (que se me ocurrió jugando DMC3 en modalidad Vergil ewe)**_

_**Hasta ahora! ^u^**_


	7. Chapter 6: Escudo

**_Holaaaa! Perdón por haber tardado tanto en subir este cap, pero los problemas en el cole, no me dejan en paz y me rayaron todos mis cuadernos con un montón de cosas feas TT_TT Bueno, ya da igual, saqué notas más altas que ellos así que...Bueno, voy a responder aquí unos cuantos reviews que me han dejado. Los respondería en PM pero es mejor aquí :3_**

**_Regenai_****_: Graciaaaaas! Qué feliz me hace que te guste la historia. Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado, y daré lo mejor de mí para mejorar mi escritura y mis ideas :)_**

**_Sakura-sparda_****_: Sí, lo sé. Fue muy confuso y quizás pierda "fans" por esto xD Pero estaba en un trance medio fumado por las notas, los pleitos en mi casa y escuela y asdfasdfasdf ._. En fin, lamento haber confundido la historia así, pero quería que se explicara mejor conforme avanzara. Espero que no dejes de leerla por mi error ;)_**

**_Ariakas DV_****_: Sí! Ha de estar muy bien nutrida nuestra pequeña Line xDDDD Qué bueno que te guste la más rara (e interesante) historia que he escrito. Es confusa, pero agrada ^u^ Sé que Line es un personaje que se ve medio "torpe" pero va a ir cambiando el asunto *risita malévola* xD_**

**_Third Son of Sparda_****_: Sí, así es T_T, mucho niñato idiota...Me molestan porque como no tengo muchos amigos "soy una inadaptada social". En fin, ellos son los cerrados. Gracias por tu apoyo y por marcarme cosas tan importantes sobre mi escritura. Tienes razón, antes escribía así, pero me desmayé, hubo brócolis y...Extraño, lo sé ._. Gracias otra vez. Espero poder mejorar y poder subir mi moral para hacer todo mejor n.n_**

**_Sussi: Sí! También es mi favorito. Aquí es medio cambiado porque yo estoy muy loca, pero amo al Vergil original :) Qué bueno que te guste la historia y que siga siendo de tu agrado n.n_**

**_Sin más que decir por ahora...¡Enjoy!_**

**_~MaryAnne~_**

* * *

**Evangeline**

- Ok, nena...Esto se va a poner un poco feo...Y por un poco, me refiero a muy feo - anunció Dante, posicionándose lejos de mí.

Yo carraspeé y tomé mi lugar también.

Todos habían decidido que me enseñarían a defenderme antes que a pelear. Ahora, que ya había "dominado" esa parte, era tiempo de aprender a atacar. A devolver la bateada.

De cierta forma, el verme metida en un problema de esta magnitud me hacía sentir centrada. Me refiero, sentía que mi vida cobraba un nuevo sentido, defender lo único que me importaba en ese mundo.

- ¿Estás lista? - preguntó Dante, sonriendo con malicia.

- Ajá.

Tenía una renovada seguridad en mí misma. Como si pudiera hacer lo que quisiera si me lo proponía.

Dante tocó una pequeña campana de plata. El tintineo de ese objeto me puso nerviosa. Era ligero, pero gutural a la vez. Me acerqué a Dante y él se alejó.

- Yo sólo soy un simple guardián ahora - dijo - Si tienes complicaciones, salgo yo.

- Bien...

Posé mi vista al frente y traté de enfocar el círculo de rojo carmesí que se formaba frente a mis ojos. La adrenalina recorrió mi cuerpo y sentí como si el mundo se hiciera más lento.

Los primeros demonios salieron de aquél portal que invocaba esa pequeña campana de plata, y así comenzaba todo.

- ¡Evangeline! ¡_Don't die_! - gritó Dante.

Volteé un poco y tomé la espada que me había lanzado. Mi propia espada. Una que Vergil me había dado. Aferré la empuñadura de mi "_Killer Queen_" y suspiré.

Corrí y me lancé al primer demonio. Eran más grandes que los _habituales_ y creí que no saldría intacta. Me moví rápido y esquivé uno que salió del suelo y se había propulsado hacia arriba.

Sentí una rasgadura leve en mi brazo derecho. Me volteé y me lancé hacia ese horrible demonio rojo. Le rebané el cuerpo desde la cabeza hacia el costado izquierdo. En el camino, partí a otro a la mitad.

Gruñí, girando la empuñadura de Killer Queen con rapidez sobre la cabeza de uno que estaba en el suelo.

Saqué la espada y giré varias veces. Tiré a dos y arremetí contra ambos a gran velocidad. Una habilidad que Dante me había enseñado y que él le llamaba "Stinger".

Seguí cortando cabezas, partiendo cuerpos, separando extremidades hasta que acabé con el último.

- ...Piérdete - gruñí, retirando mi espada.

El demonio se agitó en el suelo, presa de la agonía. Yo lo miré con satisfacción, guardando mi espada en su _tsuka_. Me sentía extrañamente bien. Ya llevaba 2 semanas entrenando con todos, y estos eran los magníficos resultados.

- Dante - llamé.

Él se paró junto a mí y me miró con repentina sorpresa. Le dediqué una sonrisa obstinada.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cómo lo hice? - pregunté.

Dante negó con la cabeza.

- No tuvo precedentes. Fue bastante bueno, pero te hirieron.

Miré mi brazo y reí un poco.

- Esto es sólo un rasguño. No es como si fuera tan débil como hace dos semanas.

- Aún así, debes entrenar más. Estuvo bien. Vergil me matará a mí si te ve lastimada. Puedo escucharlo justo ahora...

Reí de buena gana, cubriendo mi boca.

- No te preocupes. Yo le diré que todo estuvo bien.

Dante asintió y se subió al auto, dispuesto a irse lo más pronto posible de ese solitario y seco desierto. Yo subí junto a él y me tiré de espaldas, dejando que el esfuerzo físico de hace unos momentos se alejara un poco.

Miré a Dante de reojo varias veces. Al parecer, me estaba ocultando algo, pero yo no sabía qué. Quizás lo dijera cuando estuviéramos frente a todos.

* * *

**Vergil**

Reí un poco y me apoyé en la mesa del sótano de Dante.

- ¿Cómo crees? Ahora resulta que la niña se puede regenerar.

- Sé lo que vi. Vi esa aura rodeándola. Era como si el poder demoníaco se acumulara en ella. Estaba peleando y la hirieron. Le hicieron un rasguño en el brazo - explicó Dante, cruzado de brazos en la pared junto a la puerta del sótano.

- Dante, ella no tenía nada en el brazo. Sólo se rasgó su camisa y ya - reí.

- Vergil, te estoy diciendo que no es así.

Nos miramos con profundidad. Suspiré y me senté en la mesa.

- Entonces...¿Es escudo? - pregunté.

- Eso es lo que creo yo. La hirieron antes de que despidiera esa aura tan fuerte. Comenzó a pelear y se movió con una maestría...

Asentí.

- Bueno, una preocupación menos...Ahora sólo falta enseñarle a usar ese maravilloso escudo que tanto dices que tiene.

Dante se enserió.

- Ya veré quién puede hacerlo - dijo, volteando.

Yo caminé a la puerta y salí con Dante detrás.

Subimos a la sala y miré a Line, jugando a las cartas con Patty. Su rostro de monotonía y aburrición me pareció algo muy lindo. Reí y me acerqué.

- Oye, Lowell...Llevas media hora pensando, ¿sabes? - bufó Line, tirando sus cartas sobre la mesa.

- ¡Ah! ¡Me hubieras ganado de todas formas! ¡Inconcebible! Debo practicar...¡Dante! ¡Juega conmigo a las cartas!

Dante frunció el ceño.

- Que cartas ni que nada. Te me largas a dormir ya - replicó Dante, señalando las escaleras.

- Pero, pero-

- ¡Nada! Adiós, Patty.

Patty miró el suelo con rabia y se subió, no sin antes patear a Dante en la rodilla. Mi hermano gruñó y miró a la niña correr escaleras arriba.

- Hija de...Es fuerte... - dijo mi hermano, más para sí que para cualquiera.

Abracé a Line por la espalda. Ella rió y ladeó el rostro hacia mí.

- Hola, señor - saludó, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola, escoria.

Nos besamos. Sentí como si nada pudiera separarme de ella en ese pequeño instante entre nosotros.

- ¡Oigan, calientes! ¡Consíganse un cuarto! - exclamó Dante, echándose una revista a la cara.

Bueno...Quizás, si hubiera algo que pudiera separarme de ella...

Ella se sonrojó y miró el suelo. Yo miré a Dante con rabia. Él soltó una carcajada y se sentó en un escalón de la escalera.

- Oye, enséñame tu brazo - ordené, enderezándome.

Line rió y estiró su brazo derecho. Su camisa estaba rasgada, pero si veías con cuidado tenía una pequeña cicatriz como de 8 centímetros en su brazo. Le dediqué a Dante una mirada de soslayo. Me senté en la mesa de billar de la sala y me crucé de brazos.

- ¿Y cómo te sentiste? ¿Te gustó la espada? - pregunté.

Line sonrió ampliamente.

- Es increíble. Se lo agradezco mucho, señor - dijo, viendo la espada.

La tenía desde hacía algún tiempo. Era muy delgada y larga, con una empuñadura de plata que tenía grabado en rojo la palabra "Killer". Pensé que sería apropiado dársela en vista de las circunstancias.

- Sí...No fue nada. Sólo cuídala. ¡Y aprende a usarla! O mis esfuerzos por enseñarte habrán sido en vano...

Ella se levantó, caminó hacia mí y me echó los brazos al cuello.

- Juro que sabré defenderme. Dejaré de ser una molestia para usted. Se lo prometo - dijo, pegando su frente a mi mejilla.

La miré y me pegué más a ella. Nunca sería una carga para mí. Yo la amaba. Si tuviera que protegerla hasta mi último aliento, lo haría. Ni lo dudaría.

* * *

La tomé de la cintura y me separé de ella, antes de chocar ligeramente contra la puerta detrás de mí.

- Oye...Creo que es suficiente por hoy. No quiero hacer algo que probablemente termines reprochándome.

Line rió por lo bajo y me miró.

- Nunca haría algo de lo que me podría arrepentir con usted, señor.

- A-Aún así...

Miré a otro lado. Ok...Estaba en la habitación de Evangeline reprimiendo mi impulso de hacer algo enserio inadecuado con ella.

- Vergil...

Mantuve mi mirada fija en una esquina.

- Vergil...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Nunca has...bueno...?

Posé mi mirada en ella.

- No. Nunca pensé en esas cosas, en realidad.

Line se sentó al borde de su cama y golpeteó un poco junto a ella. Capté el mensaje y me dejé caer sobre su cama.

- ¿Nunca te enamoraste? - preguntó Line, tirándose junto a mí.

La miré directo a los ojos y sonreí.

- No lo sé.

Ella pegó un ligero brinco.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Y eso cómo es?

Sentí un ligero cosquilleo dentro de mí al examinar su rostro confundido. Empecé a reír fluidamente. Me sorprendí a mí mismo con esta acción y la repentina sensación de alegría me invadió.

- Vergil...

Yo seguí riendo. Evangeline se relajó y rió también. Me abrazó con fuerza y me besó en la mejilla.

- Te amo, Vergil...

Dejé de reír y la miré.

- Yo también-

De repente, se fue la luz.

- Uy, qué conveniente - comenté.

Se escucharon pesados pasos en el pasillo de la habitación. Luego rasguños. Luego algo metálico arrastrándose en el suelo. Empecé a alarmarme y me enderecé.

- ¿Dónde he olido yo esa peste? - gruñí, levantándome.

- ¿Q-Qué? - preguntó Line, levantándose también.

Llevé mi mano instintivamente hacia mi costado, pero Yamato no estaba. Volteé a todos lados y recordé que la había dejado en...Idiota.

- ¿Qué buscas, Vergil? - Evangeline no pudo ocultar su timbre alarmado.

- Yo-

- Vergil...Ja, ja, ja, ja...

Evangeline y yo volteamos despacio hacia el origen de esa risa.

- K-Karou...¿Qué-? - empezó Evangeline.

La chica de cabello marrón frente a nosotros tenía la cabeza gacha y sostenía a Yamato, arrastrándola en el suelo. La chica siguió riendo.

- Maldito demonio - gruñí, acercándome peligrosamente a ella.

- ¡No! ¡Vergil, no lo hagas! - gritó Line, tomándome del brazo.

Volteé a verla.

- ¡Line! ¡Ella es-!

- Un demonio.

Miré a la otra chica. Sonreía como si estuviera la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

- Lo lamento, Eva. Nunca quise que supieras que lo era.

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

- Eva... - murmuré.

- Así que recuerdas el nombre el nombre de tu madre - rió "Karou".

- ¡Karou! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! - gritó Line, plantándose frente a ella - Tú y yo somos amigas. Nos conocemos desde el preescolar...Karou, no quiero que hagas esto.

Miré a Evangeline y caminé hacia ella.

- Lo siento, Line...Pero nunca fui tu amiga. Yo sólo fui... - la chica le puso una mano en el pecho a Line - ...El guardián del guardián del hijo de Sparda.

- ¡Evangeline! - grité, corriendo hacia ella.

- ¡Fuera de aquí! - exclamó Karou, levantando la mano hacia mí.

Descargas demoníacas salieron disparadas hacia mí.

- ¡Vergil! - gritó Line, tomándome la mano.

Las descargas me golpearon y choqué contra la ventana, rompiéndola. Caí estrepitosamente en la acera de la calle y busqué fuerzas para levantarme y abrir los ojos.

Noté algo extraño mientras me ponía de pie. Miré mi pecho. Mi piel estaba tapizada de rasguños y quemaduras, que eran rodeadas por una clase de energía blanca que las curaba.

- El escudo... - murmuré.

Escuché el aleteo de unas alas y luego una sombra salió de la ventana con Line.

- ¡Vergil! - gritó Line.

- ¡Evangeline!

Mis fuerzas empezaron a escapar de mi cuerpo. Sin el escudo que Line me había dado quizás hubiera muerto. Mi vista empezó a nublarse y mis rodillas temblaban. Caminé lo más rápido hacia un teléfono público que estaba cerca y tecleé.

- Agh..._Devil May Cry_ - atendió Dante del otro lado.

- M-Muévete, idiota - fue lo único que alcance a decir, antes de que mis rodillas se flanquearan y cayera al suelo.

- ...No tardo - dijo Dante, antes de colgar.

Me quedé viendo hacia mi costado. Nunca me sentí tan débil. Nunca quise dejar de tener el poder suficiente para defenderme.

"Sin poder no eres nada...", pensé.

Volteé hacia la ventana de Line, que ahora estaba totalmente destruida junto con una gran parte de la pared.

"Sin poder no puedes proteger nada, por no decir a ti mismo...".

* * *

**Evangeline**

Mi cabeza dio vueltas cuando traté de abrir los ojos. Aguardé unos segundos mientras la repentina sensación de náuseas que recorría mi estómago desaparecía. Enfoqué mi vista al frente y examiné el lugar en dónde estaba.

Al parecer, estaba en una clase de torre abierta. Podía ver el cielo oscuro y las nebulosas nubes frente a mí. Habían unas esculturas de piedra cuadrando el borde de la torre.

Me enderecé, y logré captar ese fuerte aroma a sangre cerca de mí. Me paré rápido y salté hacia delante. Escuché el choque de algo muy contundente detrás mío.

Volteé rápido.

- Vaya, Evangeline. Siempre fuiste la más rápida en la clase de gimnasia. No me sorprende que te la pases corriendo como la escoria debilucha que eres - dijo Karou, que estaba parada arriba de una estatua de piedra frente a mí. Su brazo derecho parecía una clase de artefacto negro y con forma de garra que brillaba de momentos.

- Karou... - gruñí, cerrando mis ojos y puños con fuerza - Deberías saber que no permitiré que me llames de esa forma...

- ¿Eh? ¿Es lo que te molesta? ¿Que te llame así? - preguntó, ladeando la cabeza con fingida inocencia.

- Sí...Porque sólo hay una persona que permito que me llame así.

Ella bajó de la estatua de un salto y me miró, divertida.

- ¿Le permites que te llame así? ¿Por qué? - preguntó, acercándose amenazadoramente.

- Porque yo fui su esclava - respondí, sacando mi pistola de la hebilla de mi pantalón.

Apunté hacia Karou y disparé varias veces. Ella levantó esa garra negra de su brazo y se cubrió. Las balas chocaron contra el artefacto, se las quitó y las lanzó hacia mí. Salté y volví a dispararle en el aire, esquivando las balas. Toqué tierra firme y corrí sin dejar de dispararle. Karou alargó el brazo derecho hacia mí y una inmensa fuerza salió disparada hacia mí. Algo me tomó. Al parecer, una gigantesca mano.

Traté de zafarme, agitándome con brusquedad, pero no conseguí nada. Karou empezó a reír y la mano comenzó a moverse con fuerza hacia los lados. Cerré los ojos y apreté la mandíbula.

- ¡Quédate ahí! - exclamó Karou cuando "la mano" me propulsó violentamente contra el suelo.

Karou volvió a reír sonoramente. Yo traté de hallar fuerzas para levantarme, pero caí de bruces hacia el suelo, otra vez.

- ¡No tienes idea de cuánto agradezco a mi amo por darme este hermoso _Devil Bringer_! ¿Verdad que es lindo?

Me golpeó en la espalda con su "Devil Bringer" y gruñí.

- Tu escudo nos favorecerá tanto, Evangeline. No puedo creer que no hagas nada con él. Eres terriblemente patética.

Miré al frente con determinación. Ella volvió a golpearme, pero esta vez, enfoqué el escudo para cubrirme. Era una clase de "domo" que se rompía como el cristal cuando yo daba la orden. Trish me había enseñado a usarlo e incluso me había mostrado a proyectar energía desde mis manos, como ella.

Me rodé a manera de quedar boca arriba. Escupí la sangre que estaba inundando mi boca y me enderecé.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Quieres jugar?! - exclamó Karou, caminando hacia mí.

- ¡Ni te atrevas a acercarte, maldita! - grité en respuesta, elevando mis palmas hacia ella.

Las descargas salieron disparadas hacia ella. Se resbaló ligeramente hacia atrás por el impulso de mis descargas. Elevó el rostro, decorado de heridas sangrantes. Sonreí con satisfacción y me levanté con dificultad.

- ¡¿Quieres más?! - grité, levantando ambas manos y formando más energía.

- ¡Voy a acabar contigo! - gritó ella, preparando su Devil Bringer.

Su Devil Bringer salió directo hacia mí. Yo solté la energía acumulada y ambos chocaron.

Me teletransporté hacia un costado y saqué mi arma. Empecé a dispararle, pero el Devil Bringer cubría la mayoría de mi trayectoria.

Sentí que algo chocaba contra mis costillas derechas y caí al suelo. Karou me miró desde arriba con superioridad.

- Tú y tu novio no son los únicos que saben teletransportárse, idiota - rió y me tomó del cabello.

Me puso frente a ella y me sonrió. Al parecer, le había perforado la mejilla con una de mis balas. Me jaló del cabello y me puso frente a una especie de "fuente". Un poco de sangre escurrió desde la comisura de mis labios hacia esa fuente.

Hubo un enorme estruendo en la torre y todo empezó a temblar. Abrí los ojos y miré a Karou, que sonreía con suma satisfacción.

- Ahora el escudo los protegerá a todos...Escupe tus últimas palabras, Evangeline - gruñó Karou, tomándome del cuello.

Eso me dio una idea. Le escupí mi sangre en el rostro. Ella gruñó y me soltó para limpiarse la cara.

Yo gateé hacia el frente para poder levantarme después, pero tardé demasiado. Karou me tomó del tobillo y me jaló hacia atrás. Me volteó hacia ella, y traté de lastimarla. Se puso a horcajadas sobre mí y me miró con infinito odio.

- Me tienes harta... - gruñó Karou, golpeándome en el rostro con su enorme Devil Bringer.

Yo traté de apartarla con mis rodillas, pero ella se las arreglaba para mantener su posición. Al darme un puñetazo, ladeé la cabeza y su Devil Bringer chocó estrepitosamente contra el suelo junto a mí. La miré y apunté hacia su barbilla.

- A mí también me tienes harta... - ladré yo. Pensé en Vergil de repente - "Muere, escoria".

Disparé antes de que me volviera a golpear con su Devil Bringer. Su sangre me tiñió el rostro de rojo y su Devil Bringer cayó otra vez junto a mí. Traté de recuperar el aliento y volteé junto a mí. Escuché el ruido del suelo desquebrajándose. Contuve el aliento al notar que el Devil Bringer rompió el suelo debajo de mí.

- No...No te rompas...¡Ah!

Sentí el suelo desvanecerse en mi espalda. Caí al vacío con Karou junto a mí.

"Sigue viva", pensé, mientra veía hacia ella.

Traté de voltear en el aire, y miré hacia abajo. Solté un grito ahogado al estar tan cerca del suelo de alguna planta de esa torre. Crucé mis brazos y proyecté mi escudo. Choqué sobre el escudo, que ahora parecía alguna clase de bola de cristal. Sonreí para mí, pero no noté algo muy importante: Bajé la guardia y el Devil Bringer venía justo hacia mí.

El puño cayó justo sobre mí y siguió rompiendo el suelo que tocábamos a cada planta. Y mi escudo me defendía, pero ayudaba a romperlo de igual forma.

- ¡Line!

Abrí los ojos y una fuerza me empujó hacia un lado. Choqué con el escudo contra la pared, y luego se rompió cuando caí al suelo. Me quedé ahí unos momentos por el dolor. La cabeza me daba vueltas y sentí que las fuerzas se me escapaban con cada respiro.

Escuché pasos acelerados, luego pisadas enormes y gruñidos.

- ¡Puedo olerlo! ¡Otra vez! ¡La peste del maldito Sparda! - se escuchó un gutural rugido en el lugar.

Abrí los ojos con lentitud y me enderecé. Volteé hacia atrás y los vi.

A Trish, a Lady, a Dante y a...

- V-Vergil... - musité, levantándome con dolor.

Él volteó a verme de reojo, para luego regresar su vista al frente. Entonces, me di cuenta. Frente a nosotros había un _monstruo _grotesco. De ojos pequeños, cuerpo grisáceo y enorme mandíbula. Tenía unas enormes alas brillantes en la espalda y unas filosas zarpas.

- Trish, Lady...Averigüen la forma de destruir esta maldita torre - ordenó Vergil sin apartar la mirada del monstruo.

Acto seguido, las dos mujeres desparecieron tras la enorme puerta que estaba junto a unas jaulas.

- ¡Ese aroma! ¡El vástago de Sparda que me arrebató la vida! - gruñó el monstruo, dirigiendo varias plumas doradas hacia Dante.

- ¡Dante! - exclamé.

Él saltó hacia un costado y se levantó al instante. Vergil se apartó y miró a Dante con duda.

- ¡Sólo sácala de aquí! ¡El Sucesor debe estar arriba! Yo acabo a Beowulf, tú acaba al Sucesor - ordenó Dante, mirando a Vergil con determinación.

- Pero, si lo asesinas tú no saldrás de aquí. ¡Temen-ni-gru colapsará contigo! - exclamó Vergil en respuesta.

- ¡Ponla a salvo, ¿quieres?! - ladró Dante, saltando hacia "Beowulf".

- Tú...Mi nuevo amo me encomendó acabar contigo...Y yo prometí hacerlo ¡Vergil Sparda! - gruñó Beowulf, lanzando las plumas de sus alas hacia...

Vergil me tomó de la cintura y me cargó sobre su hombro. Miré a "Dante".

- ¿Por qué...? - pregunté, entendiendo todo.

Aquella vez que Dante fue por mí a la escuela, no fue Dante...Fue Vergil...Y ahora, era Vergil otra vez...Vestido como Dante...

- ¡Dante! ¡Bájame ahora! - grité, desesperada por ayudar a Vergil.

- Lo siento, pero no podíamos arriesgarnos a esto - respondió Dante, echando a correr conmigo sobre su hombro.

- ¡No! ¡Dante, por favor...! ¡Vergil! ¡Vergil!

Vergil sacó a Yamato y empezó a arremeter contra Beowulf. Pero Beowulf era rápido, y de vez en vez le daba uno que otro zarpazo. Y eran profundos.

Vergil volteó a verme y me sonrió.

- Vete, escoria... - dijo solamente.

Después, gruñó y volvió a pelear contra el monstruo.

- ¡No! ¡Vergil! ¡No me dejes!

Me impulsé hacia adelante, antes de que Dante pudiera cerrar la puerta. Caí de frente hacia el suelo y miré a Vergil con desbordantes lágrimas en los ojos. Extendí mi mano hacia él con desesperación.

- ¡Vergil! ¡No me abandones! ¡Te amo! - grité, antes de que Dante me jalara hacia él y cerrara la puerta.

Dante volvió a cargarme y corrió conmigo.

- ¡Line! ¡Tenemos que aniquilar al Sucesor, o el sacrificio que Vergil está haciendo no habrá servido de nada! - exclamó Dante, sin dejar de correr.

- Vergil... - murmuré, llorando.

Dante me bajó cuando salimos de la torre. Me tomó de los hombros y me miró.

- Evangeline...¿Tomaron tu sangre? Dímelo - inquirió Dante.

Yo miré al vacío, con la vista cegada por las lágrimas que no dejaban de rodar por mis ojos.

- Yo...Yo...

- Line...¡Line...!

- Ábrete - gruñó Lady, apartando a Dante de improvisto.

Se me acercó y me propinó una fuerte bofetada. Mi rostro se ladeó con brusquedad. Elevé mi mano a mi mejilla izquierda y la miré.

- Maldita llorona...¡¿Tomaron tu sangre, sí o no?! - gruñó, levantándome de la camisa.

- ¡Lady! - exclamó Trish, llegando de pronto.

- Yo...K-Karou la...La puso en una fuente o algo así...

Dante frunció el ceño y miró la cima de la torre.

- ¿Qué es esta sensación de deja-vú...? - musitó Dante para sí.

- Significa que el Sucesor y Beowulf tienen el escudo de esta estúpida - reflexionó Lady, soltándome.

Me sotuve sobre mis rodillas y miré la puerta donde Vergil se quedó con Beowulf.

- Line, tendrás que ayudar, ¿entiendes? - dijo Dante con determinación.

Se llevó la mano a la espalda y me dio mi espada. La miré con gran pesar. Vergil me...

Las lágrimas pararon de repente. Dirigí mi vista a Dante.

- Evangeline...Vergil te ama. Siempre lo has protegido, aunque el sepa protegerse solo...

Tomé la empuñadura y miré la hoja.

- ...¿Vas a dejar de ser su ángel, ahora-? - corté a Dante.

- No soy un ángel...

Él me miró expectante. Yo miré mi reflejo en la hoja con seriedad.

- No soy un puto ángel... - desenvainé mi espada con rapidez y miré al frente con renovada esperanza - ¡Yo soy el escudo de Vergil Sparda!

Dante sonrió con satisfacción.

_-_ Hora del show - anunció, caminando al frente con nosotras junto a él.

- ¿Tendremos que escalar _eso_? - preguntó Lady en tono despectivo.

- Hasta la cima - asintió Trish.

- Podremos hacerlo, ¿verdad, escudo? - bromeó Dante, mirándome.

Yo seguí viendo al frente.

- Naturalmente... - dije, proyectando el escudo alrededor de nosotros. Volteé a ver a Dante - Hora de que saques al demonio, Dante.

Él sonrió malévolamente.

- _Let's rock, baby_.

* * *

_**Waaaa! Me siento tan esperanzada (?) Bueno, supongo que será este y dos más y se acabó. Yo espero hacer otro pronto...¡Ah! E invitarlos a que lean mi otro fic que se llama "Pequeño niño, Vergil". Supongo que ese también tengo que actualizarlo. Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen review :3**_

_**Hasta ahora!**_


	8. Chapter 7: Te amo Adiós Gracias

_**Holaaaa! Lamento la tardanza, pero los gritos en mi sala no eran inspiradores :S Bueno, gracias por su apoyo y espera, pero este capítulo me puso medio sensible TT_TT Espero que les guste y me digan qué les parece**_

_**Ariakas**__** DV**__**: Me alegra que opines eso n.n Espero que te sigan gustando los caps y que no te decepcionen**_

_**Sakura-sparda**__**: Sííí! Ese estúpido y sensual hijo de Sparda...¬_¬ Esto no vale mis muchas hemorragias nasales por verte sin gabardina en DMC3, Vergil! Que bueno que te guste la historia. Espero que siga haciéndola bien :)**_

_**"K"**__**: Gracias por tu apoyo. Creo que, en realidad, la gente se interesa demasiado en asuntos que no les incumben y la única manera de pararlos es haciendo que se den cuenta de que no son ni una hormiga frente a mí...Me ayudan mucho tus palabras. Espero que te siga agradando el fic y gracias, otra vez ^u^**_

_**Sin más que decir...¡Disfrutad!**_

_**~MaryAnne~**_

* * *

**Vergil**

Beowulf empezó a gruñir y a dar golpes sobre mí a diestra y siniestra. Yo sólo logré esquivar algunos, pero me estampó contra la pared después.

"¿Por qué...todo es tan oscuro...?"

El grifo me tomó y me azotó contra el suelo. Gruñí por el dolor y me levanté.

"¿Por qué me es tan familiar esta oscuridad...?"

Traté de golpearlo en la cara, pero logró esquivar el golpe.

"¿Qué es esta sensación tan oscura...de estar solo?"

_¡Vergil! ¡No me abandones! ¡Te amo!_

Corrí hacia Beowulf y le clavé a Yamato por un costado. Giré a su espalda y le corté las alas con mi Force Edge.

- Te lo ruego... - gruñí, sacando ambas espadas de Beowulf - Muérete ya...

Beowulf empezó a revolverse en el suelo, pero el escudo empezó a sanar sus heridas con rapidez.

Maldije al Sucesor internamente.

- ¡Carajo! ¡Dante, muévete! - escuché un grito encima de donde yo estaba.

- ¡No me presiones, Line! - devolvió Dante en un grito.

- ¡¿Mi novio está ahí abajo peleando con su vida y tú me dices que no te presione?! - gritó Line, antes de que su voz se apagara.

Sonreí. Lograron subir por su cuenta...

¿Ella dijo "novio"?

- Nunca te lo dije, Evangeline... - murmuré, mientras Beowulf se levantaba.

Arremetí otra vez contra Beowulf, pero me mordió el brazo mientras yo le clavaba mi espada en la frente.

* * *

**Evangeline**

- ¡Dante! - exclamé, disparando contra los demonios que nos habían rodeado en lo alto de Temen-ni-gru.

Dante giró su espada y lanzó en diferentes direcciones a los demonios que lo rodeaban.

- _Thank you, baby _- dijo él, pegando su espalda a la mí.

- Fue un placer... - gruñí, arremetiendo contra los demás demonios.

Trish freía a varios con su audaz poder. Lady destazaba a todos con sus potentes armas.

Quizás lo lograríamos. No fue nada fácil llegar a la cima de Temen-ni-gru, y lo hicimos aún así.

Quizás lo lograríamos.

Pero, un quizás es sólo un "quizás"...

Acabamos y esperamos a que el repentino movimiento de la torre parara, pero fue en vano. En realidad, aumentó. Caí al suelo de espaldas y enfoqué mi mirar al frente. Era como si el techo estuviera bajando como una plataforma.

- ¡Todas al suelo! - gritó Dante, tirándose estilo "pecho tierra".

Todas nos tiramos, antes de que la torre bajara a una impresionante velocidad. Solté un grito ahogado por el viento que golpeaba mi rostro con fuerza. Hasta que la plataforma se detuvo de pronto. Golpeé el suelo bruscamente, al igual que los demás.

- Ay, ay, ay... - me quejé, levantándome con dificultad.

Estábamos en una clase de..._limbo_. O algo parecido.

Había un "remolino" a mitad del lugar, y agua negra fluía bajo nuestros pies. El panorama era caótico. Y me ponía muy nerviosa.

- Dante... - murmuró Trish.

- Estamos en...el "Nirvana Prohibido" - indicó Dante con un dejo de preocupación en la voz.

Escuchamos un fuerte estruendo, y acto seguido, algo terriblemente oscuro cayó frente a nosotros. Una imponente silueta oscura se expandió en el centro del nirvana, haciéndose más y más grande, hasta alcanzar unos 8 metros de altura.

- Así que... - empecé, acercándome junto a Dante - Tú eres el Sucesor, ¿eh?

- Debería agradecerte, nefilim. Tu escudo está beneficiando en demasía a mi completo éxito. Este lugar será completamente mío - su voz era más bien un gruñido. Profunda y maliciosa.

- De no ser porque fui un descuidado al dejar a Vergil encargado de mi amuleto, no habría pasado nada. No le agregues culpa a la pobre chica - dijo Dante, sacando a Rebellion.

Yo aferré con fuerza mi Killer Queen y me preparé.

- Hablas de tu hermano...El poder de Sparda fue dividido en dos partes iguales, que ahora están unidas... - dijo el Sucesor, elevando con una enorme garra dos amuletos unidos.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. Vergil llevaba puesto el suyo...¿Cómo fue que...?

- No... - murmuré, perdiendo repentinamente mis fuerzas.

Me sentí una idiota. Todo eso había empezado por mi culpa. Si nunca hubiera salido de casa...Si nunca hubiera llegado a ese bosque...Si no me hubiera pasado de curiosa...Si no me hubiera...enamorado de Vergil...

- Hijo de perra... - gruñí, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.

Me lancé sobre el Sucesor, seguida por los demás. Todos empezamos a pelear. Cada uno de ellos era habilidoso y contundente. Pero el Sucesor tenía un poder enorme, que, personalmente, me superaría en cualquier momento.

Y lo hizo.

Dante y yo dábamos estocadas con nuestras respectivas espadas contra el Sucesor. Trish y Lady golpeaban arriba de nosotros, buscando dar en algún punto débil.

En algún momento, ese enorme demonio sin forma se dio la "vuelta" y nos llevó a todos a paseo, empujándonos en diferentes direcciones.

- Evangeline Daemon... - escuché la voz del Sucesor, antes de que un dolor agudo me recorriera el estómago - Cae...

Abrí los ojos como platos por el dolor y miré mi vientre, atravesado por una enorme garra del Sucesor. Sentí que empezó a revolverse en mí y grité de dolor.

- ¡LINE! - gritó Dante, corriendo hacia la garra del Sucesor.

La golpeó varias veces con su espada, pero era inútil. Estaba consumiendo mi escudo por completo, dejándome débil y moribunda en mi sitio. Miré arriba con debilidad. No podía ni cerrar los ojos por el agudo e intenso dolor que me recorría el cuerpo.

Traté de proteger a las personas que yo más quería...Y las terminé llevando a su fin.

Perdóname, Dante...

Perdóname, Trish...

Perdóname, Lady...

Perdóname, Vergil...

- Vergil... - murmuré, sin una voz que se escuchara - ...Te amo...Perdóname...

Todo empezó a oscurecer, y los gritos de Dante, Trish y Lady empezaron a desvanecerse en mis oídos. Y la oscuridad me consumió por completo.

"¿Por qué...todo es tan oscuro...?"

Dejé de sentir ese punzante dolor en mi cuerpo, pero seguí estática en mi posición. No podía moverme, ni podía ver nada.

"¿Por qué me es tan familiar esta oscuridad...?"

Y recordé. Una vez sentí esto...cuando mis "padres" me habían clavado un cúter en el cuello.

Sabía que...había muerto. Estaba muerta. Siempre le tuve miedo a esto. A morir, y ahora lo estaba. Muerta. Al fin, muerta. Y sola. Al fin, sola.

"¿Qué es esta sensación tan oscura...de estar sola?"

Moví mi mano derecha lentamente. La elevé frente a mí, pero no pude verla...Seguía sumida en la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué es...? - hablé.

Mi voz retumbó en todos lados. No sabía en dónde estaba, ni en qué posición.

Mi pecho empezó a brillar y algo salió disparado de él. Miré todo con miedo y confusión. Era una clase de cinta que salía de mi interior. Me llevé la mano al pecho, pero no pude detener eso que salía de mí.

Empecé a ver imágenes a gran velocidad frente a mí. Y logré reconocer qué era todo eso.

Era una cinta. Con mi vida grabada en ella.

Mis "padres" cargándome en sus brazos con una mirada de odio y repulsión. La primera vez que hablé con Karou en el jardín de niños. La fiesta a la que asistí a escondidas en tercer grado. Cuando conocí a Steffano en sexto grado. La primera agresión de mi "madre". El primer intento de violación de mi "padre". El bosque en Fortuna...

De repente, sentí el suelo debajo de mí. Mi cuerpo empezó a moverse como por su cuenta y corrí hacia delante. La imagen frente a mí pareció cobrar vida y me encontré otra vez ahí, observando la pelea entre los hijos de Sparda.

"¿Qué...?", pensé.

No podía mover mi boca, ni mis manos por cuenta propia.

"¡¿Qué diablos es esto?!"

De repente, volvió a pasar. Vergil acercándose a mí con ese aire peligroso.

Retrocedí y lo escuché detrás de mí.

"Esto no está pasando...No otra vez...¡Voltea, maldita sea!"

- Aquí, espía - susurró en mi oído

Volteé a verlo y grité.

"Esto no está pasando...¡Esto no está pasando! ¡No otra vez! ¡Vergil! ¡No te me acerques, por favor!"

Volteé como aquella vez para asegurarme de que no estuviera cerca y sentí que algo me rasgaba la rodilla. La imagen del bosque se difuminó frente a mis ojos y se convirtió en una de las calles de Fortuna. Gemí y traté de revisar la herida.

"No me jodas...¡¿Por qué estoy reviviendo esto?!"

Rodé inconscientemente y esquivé el golpe de un demonio que iba dirigido hacia mí. Me enderecé y traté de examinar la herida.

Estaba reviviendo todo lo que había pasado desde aquella vez en el bosque...¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo actuaba solo?

Volví a hacer lo mismo que esa vez, hasta que Vergil partió el demonio que iba a asesinarme ese día. Apareció detrás de él y me miró con rabia.

- Vergil... - susurré inconscientemente.

Todo se volvió a difuminar y se convirtió en la habitación de Dante en el Devil May Cry. Vergil se apoyó en la pared cómo ese día y me miró con seriedad.

Me tomó de las muñecas, las puso sobre mi cabeza y acortó nuestras distancias.

- Me salvaste...No debías hacerlo...No eres mi ángel guardián, Evangeline...Yo ya no te necesito.

Las lágrimas de aquel día volvieron a nublar mi vista.

- S-Señor...

- Ya no tengo más que decirte...Puedes quedarte. Puedes seguir haciendo "esto" y sufrir conmigo...O escapar y hacer tu vida...No te detendré, ni te seguiré...Sólo hazlo ahora - dijo otra vez, con los ojos cerrados.

- Yo...

"Esto es un recuerdo, Line...Es un recuerdo...Un recuerdo..."

Apreté mi mandíbula, al fin capaz de hacer algo por cuenta propia con mi cuerpo.

- ¡Me quedaré con usted! - exclamé.

Vergil abrió los ojos de golpe y me miró con sorpresa. La habitación se esfumó y volvió esa horrible oscuridad, pero podía divisar a Vergil frente a mí.

Mantuvimos nuestra posición.

- Evangeline...

- Me quedaré con usted...Me quedo contigo, Vergil. Perdóname por haberte dejado. Nunca debí haberlo hecho...Si pudiera cambiar en algo mi pasado, hubiera decidido otra cosa...Poder disfrutar más tiempo contigo y nunca dejarte solo con ese demonio - sollocé.

Acuné su rostro con mis manos cuando me soltó. Me aferré a él y ambos nos levantamos. Su rostro estaba helado y no sentía su pulso.

- Te amo, Vergil...Perdóname. De verdad, lo lamento mucho... - mi voz se quebró con tristeza.

Empecé a llorar, sin dejar de mirarlo. Se veía tan real. Tan _aquí_. De repente, él me sonrió de lado.

- Estoy muerto, ¿no? - preguntó.

Yo asentí y lo abracé.

- Yo también lo estoy...

Él me acarició el cabello y me abrazó con fuerza.

- Entonces, ¿por qué eres tan cálida...?

Abrí los ojos y lo miré. Él sonrió más y acercó su oído a mi pecho.

- Es muy frágil...Pero puedo escucharlo. Es tan frágil... - susurró Vergil con repentina alegría.

- No... - se levantó y lo tomé del rostro - ¡No! ¡No puedo estar viva! ¡Acabo de ver mi vida pasar enfrente de mí! ¡No puedo!

Vergil rió y bajó el rostro. Lo miré sin entender.

- Vergil...

Levantó la vista y las vi. Unas pequeñas gotas de sal recorriendo su rostro. Me sonrió con felicidad.

- Siempre quise hacer esto... - dijo, secándose una de sus lágrimas que no dejaban de caer.

- Tú estás...

- Nunca te lo dije, Evangeline... - murmuró.

De repente, él cambió. No tenía su brazo derecho y todo su cuerpo estaba manchado de sangre. Contuve el aliento al verlo así. Pero el siguió sonriendo, con su pálida piel cubierta de sangre y rasguños.

- Te amo, Evangeline. Eres y serás mi más hermoso error - me besó con delicadeza, y se separó enseguida.

Empezó a brillar, todo él. Lo miré, llorando aún.

- Vergil...

- Te amo. Gracias...por hacerme tan feliz...

Se hizo trizas frente a mis ojos. Pequeñas partículas brillantes que flotaban frente a mí.

- Ver...gil...

Sentí algo en mi pecho que retumbaba con fuerza. Grité. Grité con todo el dolor de mi alma. Vergil se había ido, y yo me había quedado ahí otra vez. Sola. Sin él. Grité cada vez con menos intensidad y bajé la mirada. Me llevé una mano al pecho y sentí. Ese golpe que recorría desde mi pecho hasta mi cuello. Mi latido. Cada vez más rápido y violento.

- Vergil...Sigo viva...Perdóname...

El dolor de mi estómago volvió y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Respiré violentamente y me quedé en mi lugar. Dejé de sentir el suelo debajo de mí.

- ...Voy a protegerte...Voy a ser el escudo...de Vergil Sparda...

Llevé mis manos a mi espalda y empecé a empujarme hacia el frente. Algo se removió en mi estómago, mientras más me empujaba hacia delante. Gruñí de dolor, pero no me detuve.

- ...Yo también te...te amo...Nunca dejaré que...

Abrí los ojos y me impulsé con fuerza. Caí al suelo de rodillas y respiré.

- Nunca dejaré que te lastimen...Vergil.

Me paré con dificultad y miré al frente. Dante me miró con una cara de sorpresa merecedora de un poema.

- Line...

Recuperé el aliento. Volteé y me tambaleé hacia mi Killer Queen, que estaba clavada al suelo del "Nirvana Prohibido"

"Regrese...Estoy viva..."

Aferré la empuñadura y caminé hacia el Sucesor, que ya era más pequeño y se veía más débil.

Lady y Trish palidecieron al verme.

- Creí que... - murmuró Dante.

- Lo estaba...

- ¿Y-Y qué pasó?

Miré a Dante con una sonrisa.

- Me visitó un demonio...

Regresé mi mirada al Sucesor.

- Y voy a vengar a ese demonio. No importa cuántas veces tenga que resucitar...Ten por seguro que voy a acabar contigo, Sucesor - juré, corriendo hacia él con mi Killer Queen.

Empecé a pelear con él. Arremetiendo con mi espada y cortando en diferentes lugares. Casi no podía moverse, pero cuando lo hacía, acertaba rápidamente.

Salté y Lady empezó a disparar potentes balas hacia el Sucesor. Dante me ayudó y lo cortamos con nuestras espadas. Trish nos cubría, quemando las diferentes extremidades del Sucesor con rapidez.

Él empezó a rugir con furia. Un sonido que raspaba los tímpanos. Todos nos hicimos hacia atrás. Nos preparamos.

- ¡¿Listo?! - exclamé hacia Dante.

Él me sonrió ferozmente. Volteé hacia Lady y Trish. Ambas levantaron el pulgar.

Corrimos hacia el Sucesor. Gritamos y saltamos hacia él.

- ¡_Jackpot_! - exclamamos, atacando al mismo tiempo al Sucesor.

Hubo una enorme explosión y volvimos a retroceder. El Sucesor se revolvió en el suelo agónicamente.

- ¡Yo...! ¡Lo tenía todo...! ¡Yo gobernaría...al mundo demoníaco!

Acto seguido, lanzó una de sus garras hacia mí. Contuve el aliento y me quedé estática.

- ¡Line! - gritó Dante.

Cerré los ojos y lo único que escuché fue "algo" clavándose a "algo". Abrí los ojos lentamente. La estaca había quedado a un centímetro de mi cara. Me separé y la vi.

- ¿Y-Yamato? - murmuré, acercándome al cuerpo inerte del Sucesor.

La espada de Vergil estaba clavada en él. Esa espada había impedido que la garra me atravesara. Corrí y miré a Yamato con impotencia.

- ¿Vergil...? - preguntó Dante, casi llamando a su hermano.

Todo empezó a sacudirse y a caerse.

- ¡Va a colapsar! - exclamó Lady, echando a correr.

Dante jaló a Trish y volteó a verme.

- ¡Evangeline! - gritó Dante.

Yo tomé a Yamato y salí corriendo detrás de ellos.

Nos deslizamos por los enormes portales del nirvana y caímos frente a un portal. Saltamos varios portales hasta que encontramos en un pasillo con cortinas rojas.

- ¡Es el "Pasillo Lunar"! ¡Corran! - gritó Dante, corriendo seguido de nosotras.

Todo siguió agitándose y la torre parecía desmoronarse a pedazos. Dante miró la puerta del otro lado, sellada por una enorme roca, o más bien, parte del techo.

Nos miró.

- ¡Hay que saltar!

- ¡¿Saltar?! - gritamos todas.

Él asintió.

- ¡Estás mal de la cabeza! - gritó Lady - ¡Debe de haber otra salida!

- ¡Sí la hay! ¡Es saltar o morir! ¡¿Qué decides?!

Nos quedamos calladas y miramos al vacío. Tragué saliva y me aferré a Yamato.

- ¡Primero el escudo, luego las damas! - sentenció Dante, pateándome por la espalda.

- ¡Malditooooo! - grité, mientras caía.

Luego Lady saltó. Luego Trish. Y al último, Dante.

Miré hacia abajo. El aire me revolvió el cabello frente a la cara.

Era una caída larga. Larga, y tempestuosa. Unas lágrimas se escaparon de mi rostro, y me giré hacia arriba. Lady trataba de cerrar los ojos, mientras que Trish controlaba su respiración, y Dante...Pues, Dante es Dante.

Todos miraron hacia un punto detrás de mí y abrieron los ojos de par en par.

- ¡Line! ¡Line! ¡Voltea, niña! ¡Line, saca el escudo! ¡Line! - gritaban con desesperación.

Volteé y contuve el aliento. ¡Tan cerca del suelo!

Abrí los brazos y proyecté el escudo cuando todos estuvieron cerca de mí.

El escudo chocó contra el suelo y saltó unas cuantas veces antes de quedarse estático en el suelo.

Todos suspiramos de alivio y recuperamos el aliento. Rompí el escudo y nos sostuvimos en el suelo, con Temen-ni-gru desmoronándose detrás nuestro.

El sello que se vislumbraba en el cielo se disipó y se alejó, junto con los escombros de Temen-ni-gru.

Y de Vergil.

* * *

Acaricié la plateada hoja con delicadeza. Examiné con atención los grabados de la empuñadura. Sonreí ante el imponente brillo de la punta.

Dejé a Yamato sobre mi cama y sonreí con nostalgia al sujetarle en el soporte la distintiva amarilla de Vergil. Miré el agujero de la pared de mi ex-habitación, rodeada por un "Do not pass here" de la policía. Pobres. Creyeron que yo había sido secuestrada...Y, básicamente, así fue, pensándolo bien.

- Bueno...Creo que ya acabé... - murmuré para mí, colgándome mi mochila negra con fuerza.

Tomé a Yamato, a Killer Queen, a mi pistola: Silent Judgement, y salí de la casa de Karou. Caminé hacia Devil May Cry, donde fui recibida por Dante, que parecía extremadamente cansado.

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunté.

- No...

Miré su perfil. Tenía varios rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Decidí no darle su merecida importancia al asunto.

- Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí hasta que encuentre un lugar.

- Sí, no hay problema.

Dante se sentó en su escritorio, volteó la silla y se quedó en esa posición.

Suspiré. A él le dolía tanto o más que a mí la pérdida de Vergil. Y lo entendía.

Dejé mi mochila sobre el sillón rojo de la sala, tomé a Yamato y salí. Me dirigí al parque del centro y me senté en una banca hasta que el sol empezó a ocultarse en el horizonte, y el parque ya estaba vacío.

Saqué a Yamato y la miré con atención, recordando cada vez que Vergil tomaba esa misma espada.

Vergil no estuvo conmigo mucho tiempo. Y mi decisión de largarme me quitó aún más tiempo con él. Fui una idiota. Siempre temiendo a la muerte, cuando no podía morir. Sí había muerto. Por un momento, pero lo estuve.

Y Vergil, me salvó. ¿Qué más prueba que esta espada que se quedó conmigo? Que cayó desde algún lugar para atravesar a la persona que quería herirme. No lo permitió. No permitió que me hirieran, y yo en cambio...

Abracé la espada y cerré los ojos.

- Perdón... - susurré.

Suspiré y miré al suelo.

- _Vergil...Te amo...Adiós...Gracias...__  
_

* * *

_**Waaaaa! No me maten! Bueno, no sé qué opinen sobre esto, en realidad, pero a mí me partió escribir la muerte de Vergil T_T Espero que me dejen un review con su opinión...Y que visiten mis nuevos fics: "Hola, papá Dante" y "¡La novia de Nero soy yo!". Espero, enserio espero que les haya gustado y que disculpen mi demora, pero mis papás volvieron a discutir y pues, no me sentía muy bien...Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado y actualizaré más temprano. ¡Lo prometo! n.n**_

_**También quería aclarar...Que ese "deja-vú" que Line tuvo fue su vida pasar por sus ojos...O sea, sí murió, básicamente ._.**_

_**Si tienen algún enredo, por favor, avisar para que pueda aclararlo ^u^**_

_**Hasta ahora! :)**_


	9. Chapter 8: Los demonios nunca lloran

_**Hola, hola...Lamento la tardanza, pero a mi familia se le ocurrió la idea de regresarme a pueblo-no-hay-nada y no tuve internet para actualizar T_T Y para responder las amenazas y llantos dolorosos de estas hermosas personas:**_

_**Ariakas DV**__**: Lo-lamento...Es que empecé a jugar Megaman y vi que Zero moría y me gusta Zero y...y...Mi cerebro tuvo una embolia y salió el otro cap ._. En fin, lo lamento mucho. Espero compensarlo con este otro :)**_

_**Sakura-Sparda**__**: ¡Madres...! ¿Merezco morir? Changos, mi tío me advirtió que esto pasaría algún día jejeje. Perdón, Sakura! Sólo quería darle algo de dramatismo a la historia! OnO Ojalá que tu odio no sea eterno y disfrutes este cap n.n**_

_**Naviro-chan**__**: Gracias! Qué bueno que la historia te parezca así de "asdfghgfdsj" Jejeje ^u^ Ojalá te guste y no te decepcione**_

_**Sin más que decir (¡Además de "No quiero morir"!) Capítulo 8.**_

_**~MaryAnne~**_

* * *

- Ha...Ngh...Ha...Ha...

Seguí caminando con debilidad hacia ningún lugar. Me aferré a mi hombro derecho con dolor y miré la herida que ahora sólo llegaba a mi antebrazo, y no a mi hombro completo.

"Maldito Beowulf...", maldije internamente.

De no ser por el escudo de Line, me quedaría sin brazo de por vida...Line...

¿Cómo es que su escudo pudo hacer esto? ¿Este es el efecto del escudo de un ángel?

Miré el suelo cubierto de nieve y dejé que otro quejido ahogado se escapara de mí.

Era doloroso. Aunque no estuviera muerto, era doloroso. Tuve que despertar en esa maldita sala de torturas de Temen-ni-gru, y tuve que admirarme aún más. Por haber acabado a Beowulf, aún con el escudo. Luego de eso, tuve que bajar al maldito "Nirvana Prohibido" después de que se invirtiera la torre y proteger a mi Line.

No puedo hacer nada más que recibir aplausos. Y los recibiré.

- Ha...Ha...Ja, ja...Ja, ja, ja, ja... - reí, mirando el cielo, decorado con ligeros copos de nieve que caían sobre mi rostro - Nunca...van a matarme...

Me detuve y levanté mi puño hacia el cielo.

- Nunca...matarán a...Vergil Sparda, perras... - gruñí, sonriendo de forma sádica.

* * *

**Dante**

- Haremos un ¿qué?

Miré a Evangeline por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía sus audífonos puestos y miraba sus manos con impotencia. Ella movía la boca, imitando la letra de esa canción. "Poniéndose una hermosa máscara...No dejaré que nadie conozca mi corazón..."

Suspiré y miré el suelo otra vez.

- Un intercambio, Trish. In-ter-cam-bio - espetó Patty, cuadrando las caderas con gesto imperioso - Todos en este lugar están deprimidos, y es Navidad. Es una costumbre darnos regalos para mantener el vínculo de paz.

Miré a las tres mujeres frente a mí sin expresión. Ellas me devolvieron la mirada, sin expresión, también. Volvimos a mirar a Patty.

- Escuchen. Yo no lo vi, eso es cierto. Pero creo que tenemos que dejar ir a...a... - Patty miró a Evangeline con tristeza.

Eva se llevó una mano a la frente y bajó la mirada con frustración. Empezó a tiritar y escuché el rechinar de sus dientes sonar con furia.

- Line... - murmuré.

- Ou...Ha...Ha... - tomó a Yamato, a Killer Queen, y acto seguido, se levantó y salió corriendo hacia la entrada de Devil May Cry.

Chasqueé la lengua y me recosté sobre mi silla. Lady, Trish y Patty bajaron la mirada.

- Evangeline... - murmuró Patty, triste.

Me levanté y caminé hacia la entrada.

- Voy a ver si está bien - dije secamente, mientras me ponía mi abrigo y salía del lugar.

Bajé las escaleras y caminé hacia el frente. Volteé a todos lados, buscando alguna señal de Line entre las oscuras y nevadas calles de la ciudad. Agité los copos en mi cabello y suspiré.

- ¿Qué...? - sentí mi mejilla húmeda. Miré el cielo y enfoqué la vista - ¿Está lloviendo...?

Me sequé las mejillas rápidamente.

- Carajo... - gruñí, reteniendo las lágrimas en mis ojos.

Seguí caminando y vi a Line caminar con lentitud hacia delante. Me estremecí un poco y la seguí a una buena distancia.

Siempre se lo dije. Ella me ponía muy nervioso cuando caminaba. ¿Por qué? Porque la estúpida caminaba como la muerte. A paso lento y despreocupado; con un ligero tambaleo entre los pasos y una posición gélida en sus extremidades. Caminaba como la muerte. ¿Cómo una chica "normal" podría lograrlo?

"El peso del alma a veces nos desequilibra", me dijo una vez mi madre.

¿Te pesa mucho su muerte, Line? ¿Te pesa tanto que te tambaleas a cada paso que das?

Escuché unos ligeros quejidos en un callejón cerca de mí. Line y yo volteamos hacia el lugar de origen del sonido. Alguien se acercaba con paso desequilibrado hacia mí.

- Dante...¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Line, acercándose.

Miramos hacia la persona.

- Quería ver cómo estabas - respondí.

Sentí ese aroma tan familiar y abrí los ojos de par en par.

Vergil nos miró cuando salió del callejón. La calle estaba oscura y bañada de blanco, pero podía ver la silueta de mi hermano y sentir su mirada clavada en nosotros.

- ¿V-Vergil...? - murmuré, perplejo.

Aferraba su hombro derecho, en el que ya no estaba gran parte de su antebrazo, pero se podía ver un aura blanca rodeándolo. Su ropa estaba llena de sangre y su rostro estaba lleno de cicatrices, logré verlas cuando se acercó más.

- Ha...Ha...Ha... - suspiraba Vergil con dolor.

Line se le acercó rápidamente.

- ¡Vergil! - exclamó.

Los ojos de mi hermano se volvieron rojo carmesí, y corrí hacia Vergil.

- ¡No! ¡Line! - grité.

Vergil elevó su mano hacia Yamato, que se veía en la espalda de Line, la sacó y tiró a Line. Apuntó al cuello de Line y gruñó, acuclillado sobre ella.

- Mía...Es..mía... - gruñó Vergil con rabia.

Me señaló a mí con su espada y gruñó. Yo tomé a Ebony y apunté hacia él.

- No le hagas nada, ¿escuchaste? - dije, aún extrañado.

¿Cómo es que sobrevivió?

Volvió a amenazar a Line, sosteniendo a Yamato con su único brazo.

- ¡No! ¡Vergil! - exclamé, preparando mi arma.

Vergil volteó su vista hacia mí, antes de que Line lo tomara del rostro y le diera un beso rápidamente. Vergil abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a Line sin separarse de ella. Ella abrió los ojos y se separó un poco de él.

- Vergil...¿Sabes quién soy? - susurró Line, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Vergil parpadeó y miró a la chica frente a él con detenimiento.

- E-Eva... - murmuró él.

Ella sonrió de lado, y el color en los ojos de mi hermano regresó a la normalidad. Ambos se acercaron, pero Line se detuvo y me miró.

- ¿Podrías...? - dijo ella.

Yo asentí enérgicamente y me di la vuelta.

* * *

**Evangeline**

- ¿Entonces, te pasó lo mismo que a mí?

Vergil miró el suelo y asintió. Agitó su mano derecha, que al parecer, gracias a mi escudo se había regenerado.

- Sí...Recuerdo que estaba todo en total oscuridad y no sabía donde estaba. Luego vi algo muy extraño brillar frente a mí...En fin, pasaron muchas cosas. Así que cuando "desperté", lo único que hice fue bajar al nirvana y proteger a Line para que todos pudieran escapar - explicó Vergil con seriedad.

Dante asintió, analizando todo. Yo miré a Vergil y no pude evitar abrazarlo con fuerza. Él me miró con frialdad, cosa que hizo que me estremeciera del miedo un poco. Pero luego me acarició el cabello con calidez, y no supe qué hacer.

- Al menos, estás vivo ahora - musitó Dante, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

- Así parece... - dijo Vergil.

Dante sonrió, se levantó...Y pateó a Vergil en el costado. Vergil se apoyó en la pared y miró a Dante con furia.

- ¡Dante! - grité, levantándome.

- ¡Hijo de la gran puta! ¡Estuve preocupado por nada! - gritó Dante, sacando a Rebellion de su espalda.

- ¡Si lloraste es muy tu problema, estúpido! - devolvió Vergil, sacando a Yamato.

- ¡No se peleen! ¡Ya basta! - exclamé yo, sacando mi Killer Queen y apuntando entre ellos.

Ambos me miraron con rabia.

- Lo siento, nena, pero esto ya no te incumbe.

- ¡Lady! ¡Trish! - grité, viéndolas sobre mi hombro.

Ambas los veían, sentadas en la mesa de billar de la sala de Devil May Cry.

- Deja que se refresquen, Eva. De todas formas, es esto para lo que viven - dijo Trish, sonriéndome con malicia.

- P-P-Pero...Vergil...Él...

Sentí que me tomaban la mano y volteé. Vergil se llevó mi mano a los labios y la besó. Acto seguido, me miró con una sonrisa de lado.

- Sólo una pelea y ya...Lo prometo, mi hermosa Evangeline - dijo.

Yo chillé y sentí como la sangre se me subía al rostro. Miré el suelo. ¿A-A poco en la Navidad hace frío?

- P-Pero... - Vergil me calló con una caricia en mi rostro.

- Sólo hago esto y te prometo que después seré _todo tuyo_, ¿bien? - murmuró en mi oído.

Hubo algo en ese "todo tuyo" que me puso a mal pensar y...Con ese estúpido y sensual semi-demonio, ¿cómo no mal pensar?

Así que asentí y me alejé dando saltitos hacia un lado. Dante pateó a Vergil en el estómago y lo empujó hacia la puerta. Vergil jadeó y salió, jalando a Dante del cuello.

* * *

**Vergil**

Creo que...Bueno, yo...¿Qué decir ahora?

Me fui con Evangeline a su nuevo departamento, en el que me quedé un buen rato. Ambos nos quedamos celebrando nuestro regreso de la muerte y el hecho de estar juntos.

Aunque sea difícil de creer, el último sí fue un hecho relevante para mí. Vamos. ¡Tengo corazón! Muy bien oculto, pero lo tengo. Así que, esta clase de banalidades, me interesan, irónicamente.

Eva y yo nos quedamos hablando y hablando toda la noche, viendo los copos de nieve caer frente a la ventana de su sala.

- Es...¿puta? - pregunté.

Ella rió de buena gana y se echó aire con la mano.

- S-Sí...Ha...¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Sonreí.

- Pregunto porque siempre tuve la curiosidad de saber qué era "puta". Ahora que lo sé, ya sé cómo darle un buen uso - dije, sacándome la gabardina.

- O-Oh...Ya veo...Ay, qué dolor... - rió ella, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- Sí. Algún día trataré de comportarme como el loco que llevo dentro de mí, a ver que se siente.

Line rió otra vez. Me levanté y apoyé mis codos en la ventana para observar la tranquila caída de la nieve frente a mí.

- No tienes que fingir estar loco para mí, Vergil.

Volteé a verla.

- ¿Eh?

Ella sonrió y me tomó la mano.

- Me fascina cuando estás serio, cuando estás molesto, cosas así. No tienes que fingir estar loco como yo para que te quiera. Ya te quiero así, Vergil.

Volteé a un lado con fingida molestia.

- N-No es por eso... - murmuré.

Ahora la vi. Sostenía un copo de nieve con una mano y lo miraba con ternura. Se deshizo en su mano y ella buscó otro. Ahora fui yo quien le tomó la mano a ella. La jalé contra mí y la abracé con fuerza.

- V-Ver...gil...

- No quiero dejarte...Así que, no te separes de mí, ¿entendiste?

Ella rió y me devolvió el abrazo.

- Bien...Te-

- Te amo. Te amo, Evangeline.

- ...Y yo a ti.

Ese día, decidí entregarme a ella por completo. "Ya era hora", dijo Dante cuando se dio cuenta de lo unidos que nos habíamos vuelto Eva y yo después de "eso".

Eva siguió estudiando y yo, pues...me pasaba todo el día en la biblioteca. Buscando cualquier cosa que me entretuviera un poco mientras ella se iba.

- ¡Hola, Vergil!

Volteé a verla. Line llevaba su uniforme de la preparatoria y se veía tan linda. Sonreí de lado; la única sonrisa cálida que le dedicaba a alguien.

- Hola - dije, levantándome.

La abracé y le di un beso en la frente. Ella sonrió y se sentó junto a mí.

- Wow, te ves muy bien así - dijo Eva, tratando de sonsacarme.

- De cierta forma...¿Te gusta?

Me había conseguido ropa normal para poder salir con Line sin llamar la atención. De hecho, ya me estaba acostumbrando a sus modos. Al cine los fines de semana, al centro comercial cada quincena, los planes de viajes después de la preparatoria...

Mi vida ya era la de un típico hombre enamorado y correspondido. Y no se sentía nada mal.

- ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó Line, levantándose.

- Claro - dije.

La tomé de la mano y salimos de la biblioteca en dirección a casa.

Cualquiera diría que yo no le demostraba afecto a Line muchas veces, pero también demostraba que estaba conmigo tomándola de la mano o dándole uno que otro beso en la mejilla. Simplemente, no me gusta exhibirme. Exhibirnos.

Pero cuando los estúpidos de su escuela empiezan a acosarla a la salida, no puedo evitar traer de vuelta la sangre demoníaca que corre en mis venas. Tampoco es que Line no se supiera defender, ¿cierto? ¡Vamos, ya derrotó a un demonio completo! Pero me ponía terriblemente mal que se metieran con lo que me pertenecía.

En fin, se diría que la sobre-protegía demasiado.

- Dime, Vergil, ¿estás bien?

- Sí. ¿Por? ¿Sientes algo?

Line negó con la cabeza.

- Nada, nada...Sólo...pienso que estoy empezando a aburrirte - dijo cuando entramos a casa. Nuestra casa.

- Line...

- ¡Sólo decía!

Me senté junto a ella y le tomé la mano.

- Nunca me aburriría de una vida tan monótona y normal como esta. Es simplemente perfecta.

Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y suspiró.

- Voy a conseguir un trabajo - dijo Line después.

- ¿En qué trabajarás?

- Voy a trabajar en un despacho de abogados.

La miré.

- Oh, ya veo.

- Sí. Eso de día...

Chasqueé la lengua sin entender.

- Algo me dice que te falta algo más... - espeté, apremiante.

- Bueno, también pienso trabajar en la noches. Bueno, es el momento donde hay más trabajo.

- Line...

Ella hizo una mueca y me golpeó el hombro con fuerza.

- ¡Esa clase de empleo nocturno no!

- ¡Entonces, explícame! Dejas la idea al aire y yo no sé qué pensar.

- Voy a trabajar en Devil May Cry.

Empecé a reír.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo crees, Line? Dante apenas tiene dinero para pagarle a la mujer de la tienda, ¿y tú esperas algo de él?

- Vergil, es mi deber moral. No lo hago sobre todo por la paga...Bueno, sí, pero creo que debo ayudarlos. Tú sabes...

Suspiré y me levanté.

- Haz lo que desees, mi hermosa Evangeline - dije, dándole un beso en la frente.

- Amor, aún así quiero tu opinión.

- Ja, ja. Tú quieres todo menos mi opinión - dije, caminando a la cocina.

- ¡Vergil! - gimió ella, abrazándome por la espalda.

- Mira, me gustaría que te ocuparas en acabar bien tu escuela, y luego de eso, conseguir algo bueno. Yo también conseguiré algo, ya verás - dije, abriendo el refrigerador, buscando algo comestible.

- ¿Por qué harías eso?

Detuve mi búsqueda y volteé a verla.

- Porque no quiero tenerte en penosas condiciones. Tengo el "deber moral" de cuidarte, como tú tienes el "deber moral" de arriesgarte a tratar con un asno incompetente todas las noches.

Line hizo una mueca.

- ¡Anda, ríete! O te puedes ahogar - dije, acariciando su cabello.

Empezó a reír de buena gana. Música para mis oídos.

Ella empezó a trabajar, y yo, hice lo mismo. Devil May Cry buscaba personal, ¿no? Sería un empleo temporal hasta que Line y yo estuviéramos seguros con lo que juntáramos.

Dante casi se suicida cuando le dije que quería trabajar en _su despacho de arregla-todo_.

- ¡Estás idiota si crees que te lo permitiré, Vergil! - había gritado.

Pero las súplicas de Line hicieron que cambiara de opinión. Aún así, lo atravesé con Yamato por haber hecho que mi Evangeline le rogara.

Pasaron unos meses. Cumplimos un año juntos. Y decidí que ya era hora, ya saben...

- Oye, Line...

- ¿Mande?

Ambos dejamos nuestras espadas a un lado y nos miramos.

- Cásate conmigo, ¿sí? - dije.

- ...

Line me miró con asombro.

- ¿H-Hablas enserio? - preguntó, abrazándome.

- Sí...Sí, Line.

Rió un poco y me besó.

- Bien, casémonos - dijo ella al final.

Dante entró al sótano de Devil May Cry, donde estábamos Line y yo.

- Hola, ¿qué hacen?

- ¡Dante!, ¡Vergil y yo nos vamos a casar!

- ¡¿Que la vieja de quién qué?! - exclamó Dante.

- ¡Whoa! ¡Tenemos boda! - dijo Trish en broma.

- Line...Quería que fuera una sorpresa... - gruñí.

Line me sonrió.

- ¡Perdóname, amor! Es que es mi vida es tan perfecta ahora. Todo gracias a ti, Vergil.

Me abrazó, y sonreí.

El día que nos casamos fue tan hermoso. Nos casamos a lo civil, por obvias razones, y otras cosas que Line dijo que eran necesarias para un matrimonio. ¡Con que dijera que sí me bastaba! Pero bueno...

Dante agachó la cabeza cuando Line y yo firmamos el papel que hacía oficial nuestra relación.

- ¿Qué tienes, Dante? - preguntó Patty, viendo a Dante con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Nada, nada. Sólo ignórame, ¿sí?

- ¿Estás llorando-?

- ¡No! L-Los...demonios nunca lloran...

Line rió y nos besamos.

Sí nos casamos y yo...Me sentí tan realizado. Me refiero...

Mi vida ya era buena. No tenía poder a manos llenas, ni el reinado de los demonios. Pero tenía a mi Line, y con eso me bastaba y sobraba.

Me sentía conmovido por mi propio avance. Vergil Sparda, el solitario; el frío; el sanguinario; el insensible. Ese Vergil murió con un demonio llamado Beowulf en Temen-ni-gru.

Este Vergil es estúpidamente feliz. Casi no sonríe, pero puede afirmarlo. Y he encontrado que la muerte a veces te cambia. O te hace un estúpido insensible, o te hace un estúpido feliz.

Y creo que me vi afectado por ambos. La muerte me hizo querer obtener poder para evitar más muertes. Y "mi muerte" me hizo querer obtener fuerza para evitar que lastimaran a mi persona amada.

Sí, ahora puedo decir que he pasado por todo. Y no he muerto.

De todas formas, ¿qué clase de demonio deseable sería si muriera sin dar un buen _fanservice_ al público?

**FIN**

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Siento que no fue muy emotivo, ¿cierto? Pero quería que la vida de Vergil fuera como la de cualquier humano n.n Al menos, revivió! xD**_

_**Espero que me dejen un review sobre el cap porque yo sigo diciendo que quedó medio simple. Ustedes tienen la última palabra.**_

_**¡Ah, por cierto! Vergil menciona que sí le hizo "ya saben qué" a Line...Pues, quería saber si quieren que escriba el lemon por separado, ya saben...Es que decidí omitirlo porque hay varias personas que les desagrada o incomoda leerlo (?) Entonces, ¿qué dicen? ¿Mantengo su inocencia, o quieren lemon?**_

_**Bueno, también quería invitar a que leyeran mis fics "¡Hola, papá Dante!" y "¡La novia de Nero soy yo!".**_

_**Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron este fic, sus tomatazos, sus amenazas de guerra y su apoyo incondicional. No tienen idea de lo feliz que me han hecho por haber seguido este primer fanfic que tantos altibajos ha tenido ^u^**_

_**¡Hasta ahora!**_


	10. Feliz Navidad-Lemon Cap 8

_**Perdonen mi tardanza, por favor...Pero no sabía cómo chin...demonios iba a hacer el lemon. Pero cuando me dispuse a hacerlo grité "!Al car***** el orgullo! ¡Haré lemon, bitch!" Y esto fue lo que salió ._. Espero que les guste y a pesar de que sea muy fome y raro, lo disfruten.**_

_**Sin más que decir...Lemon del último capítulo.**_

_**~MaryAnne~**_

* * *

Sostuve un pequeño copo de nieve que caía delicadamente frente a nosotros.

"Amo la Navidad", pensé con felicidad, "Más ahora que tengo a alguien con quien compartirla".

Miré el copo con ternura.

"Es el color de tu cabello, Vergil", reí internamente.

Ahora el color blanco perfecto de la nieve que caía en mi época favorita del año me recordaría a él, y sería aún más preciada para mí teniéndolo junto a mí.

El copo de nieve se empezó a deshacer en mi mano y la elevé para que otro cayera en su lugar. Pero Vergil me tomó la mano y me atrajo hacia sí, en un cálido abrazo.

- V-Ver...gil... - empecé, desconcertada y nerviosa por el repentino acto.

- No quiero dejarte...Así que no te separes de mí, ¿entendiste? - dijo él, sosteniéndome con fuerza.

Me reí un poco y le eché los brazos al cuello, devolviéndole el abrazo.

- Bien...Te-

- Te amo. Te amo, Evangeline.

Me sonrojé y sonreí con felicidad.

- Y yo a ti - dije después.

Vergil se separó un poco de mí y me miró con intensidad.

- No hay vecinos junto a nosotros, ¿cierto? - murmuró, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

- ¡Ha! Y-Yo...Creo que no...

- Ya veo...

Sus manos bajaron de mi espalda a mi cintura. Me sonrojé aún más y lo tomé de los hombros con fuerza.

- ¿V-Vergil...? Ngh... - gruñí cuando empezó a dejar rastros de besos en mi cuello.

- Pregunto porque... - se acercó a mi oído - ...Hoy te juro que haré que pierdas la voz, mi hermosa Evangeline.

Dijo eso con una voz tan profunda y sensual que supe a qué se refería, lo cual me puso enserio nerviosa.

- ¡Ah...! ¡Vergil! - exclamé al sentir sus manos dentro de mi blusa.

Él rió un poco y me levantó los brazos, quitándome la blusa por completo. Cerró la ventana, y me tiró al suelo rápidamente.

- Tranquila, Line. Haz de cuenta que es como esa veces que te daba las buenas noches - susurró en mis labios.

- P-Pero... - me quedé embobada viendo como se quitaba la camiseta negra que traía puesta y la lanzaba hacia algún lado de la sala.

"Qué cuerpo, por Sparda...¡Espera! ¡Reacciona! ¡Haz algo!".

- ¿Pero, qué? - dijo en tono juguetón, mientras dejaba profundos besos y mordiscos en mi cuello.

- Ah...Ngh...Pero...N-No puedo...Ah...

Me abracé a él y me sostuvo.

- No me digas que...no quieres - susurró, posicionándome sobre sus piernas.

- No...No es eso...Tú no me dejas hablar...

Vergil esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad.

- ¿Qué me vas a decir? - preguntó, apremiante.

- ...No voy a hacer esto en mi sala, Vergil...

Acto seguido, me abrazó por las piernas y me cargó hacia nuestra habitación. Me tiró en la cama y se puso sobre mí.

- ¿Y ahora?

Sonreí.

- Ahora sí...

Nos besamos con profundidad. Él me abrazó con ternura y se deslizó hacia mi cuello otra vez. Suspiré por su atención y dejé que me quitara todo y se posicionara entre mis piernas. Me tomó de los muslos y los besó, haciendo que me sonrojara por sentir sus labios tan "cerca". Gemí y cerré los ojos. Vergil lamió mi cuello con suavidad y mordió mi clavícula suavemente. Volví a jadear al sentir como succionaba ligeramente la piel de mi pecho y mi cuello.  
Se enderezó con una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a enderezarse entre mis piernas.

- Esto va a doler, Line...

- Hazlo... - incité, abrazándome a él.

- Pero-

- Hazlo ya, ¿quieres? - gruñí, mordiéndole el hombro.

Él gimió, cerré los ojos y sentí como se abría paso en mí. Solté un gritito de dolor y me aferré a su espalda con fuerza.

- ¡Aaah! ¡Ha! Ha...

- ¿T-Te...lastime? - preguntó.

Moví un poco mi cadera y lo besé con delicadeza. Él empezó a moverse, captando el mensaje. Ahogaba mis gemidos en sus labios, que cada vez se volvían más sonoros por el punto que Vergil lograba alcanzar en mi interior.

- ¡Ngh...Ah! ¡Vergilngh! ¡Ha! - jadeé, moviéndome para poder seguirle el paso.

Él me abrazó y se movió más rápido. Un vaivén que daba justo en un punto en el que quería gritar como loca.

Vergil era bueno. A pesar de que esta fuera mi primera vez, podría jurar que sería la mejor.

- Eva... - gimió Vergil en mi oído.

Se dio la vuelta y me posicionó debajo de él, sin dejar de moverse. Me aferré a las sábanas y cerré los ojos por el placer que ese semi-demonio me estaba dando.

- ¡Haa! ¡Vergil! ¡N-No...!

- ¿Quieres que...ngh...me detenga...? - preguntó con la respiración entrecortada.

- No...N-No quiero que...pares. ¡Gah! ¡Vergil!

Siguió arremetiendo contra mí, y yo ya estaba en el séptimo cielo por su acto. Me volteó hacia él y me besó cálidamente. A ese punto, sus estocadas se volvieron más rápidas y certeras, descontrolándome por completo.

- E-Eva...Yo...Ha...Te amo...

Cambiamos, y esta vez yo quedé sobre él. Lo besé de rápido.

- Y...yo a ti...

Lo miré con atención.

Se veía tan irreal. Con el cabello blanco pegado a la frente por el sudor, su pecho subiendo y bajando entrecortadamente...

Me detuve un momento y acaricié su cabello hasta que quedó como siempre. Y recordé cómo lo había encontrado. Me había apuntado con Yamato como si quisiera asesinarme...

- ¿P-Pasa algo...? - jadeó Vergil.

Negué con la cabeza y aproveché la pausa para recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Me olvidaste...? Aquella vez que te encontré, tú... - empecé.

Él suspiró y me miró con seriedad.

- Eva, eso suele pasar...cuando estás muriéndote...Olvidas hasta tu nombre. No fue personal...

Reí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Para mí sí es personal...Haré que nunca vuelvas a olvidarme, Vergil Sparda. Nunca me vas a olvidar, te lo prometo.

Vergil sonrió de lado y me tomó de la cintura.

- Entonces, vamos a ver qué puedes lograr, mi demoníaco ángel...

Asentí y apoyé mis manos en su pecho firme para seguir moviéndome. Él gimió y volvió a moverse conmigo.

- ¡V-Vergil! ¡Ah! ¡M-Más...!

Empezó a moverse más rápido y fuerte con esa pequeña súplica mía.

Yo no quería que me olvidara. Quería que se quedaran grabados en su memoria todos los momentos que pasamos juntos. Los más tiernos a los más íntimos, como este.

Él se enderezó y me abrazó por la espalda, mientras buscaba mis manos. Yo tomé las suyas y las entrelazamos con fuerza.

Los espasmos del orgasmo empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo entero y sostuve sus manos con más fuerza.

- D-Dudo aguantar...más, Line...

- Yo...tampoco...¡Ha!

Un par de estocadas más dentro de mí y ambos llegamos al fin del orgasmo, con un gritito mío y un gemido profundo de Vergil.

Me recostó con cuidado sobre él y nos quedamos así unos segundos, tratando de recuperarnos del reciente orgasmo. Salió de mi interior con cuidado y me abrazó, cubriéndome con las sábanas de la cama.

Lo miré otra vez. Volvía a tener el cabello hacia abajo, sus ojos se veían más brillantes que otras veces, el sudor cristalizaba su marcado abdomen y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente ¿sonrojadas? Como quiera que fuera, esa hermosa vista de Vergil era...irónicamente, _angelical_.

Dirigió su vista hacia mí y sonrió.

- Te ves preciosa así sonrojada, Line... - me atrajo hacia él y me acarició el cabello con ternura.

Le sonreí y lo besé.

- Te amo, Vergil... - murmuré, apoyando mi mejilla en su hombro.

Él me abrazó cálidamente.

- Y yo a ti...Feliz Navidad, mi hermosa Evangeline.

- Feliz Navidad, Vergil...

Bostecé y cerré los ojos, quedándome con la imagen de la perfecta sonrisa de Vergil.

* * *

Abrí los ojos con pereza y traté de enfocar mi mirada. La ventana estaba abierta y podía vislumbrar una escultural figura enmarcada por los rayos dorados del sol frente a mí. Miré mejor y vi como Vergil se subía el pantalón lentamente y se lo abrochaba.

Sentí que el corazón me retumbaba en la garganta y me sonrojé.

"Descuídate, estúpido y sensual hijo de Sparda y vuelvo a desvirgarte aquí...", pensé hasta que caí en cuenta, "¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! ¡Me doy miedo!".

- ¿Line? - susurró Vergil, volteando a verme.

Reí como tonta y agité la mano a modo de saludo.

- ¿Estás bien? Estás muy roja... - inquirió él, tocando mis mejillas.

- No me arrepiento de nada, mi amor... - murmuré, sonriente por la escena tan sexy que me había regalado.

Él rió de buena gana y se enderezó.

- Yo tampoco me arrepiento de nada. De hecho, pienso que hay que hacerlo más seguido...

Sonreí radiante y me levanté.

- Sería increíble...

Vergil asintió y, en un parpadeo, se posicionó sobre mí.

- ¿Empezamos ya? - preguntó con una profunda voz que lograba darme escalofríos por la sensualidad que emanaba.

- ¡V-Vergil! Ten piedad de mi cadera. Me dejaste destrozada... - chillé, algo avergonzada por admitirlo.

- Eso tiene arreglo... - dijo, poniéndome su gabardina azul sobre los hombros. Sonrió un poco y me cargó en brazos - No quiero parecer el típico enamorado, ¿cierto? Pero creo que tú y tu cadera lo valen.

- Eres muy bueno, Vergil... - dije, acariciando su rostro.

- Lo seguiré haciendo con una condición.

- Ya decía yo que eras _muy _bueno.

Rió y me miró.

- Quédate conmigo siempre, ¿entiendes?

Sonreí y me sonrojé.

- Ya estoy entrenada para quedarme con usted toda mi vida...¡Contigo! Perdón...

Volvió a reír, mientras me cargaba a la cocina.

- Entonces, estás lista.

"Esto es un _deja-vù_", pensé.

- ..._Lo estoy si usted lo está_ - dije como esa vez.

* * *

- Bueno, hermanito...¿Disfrutaste de la Navidad? - preguntó Dante con aburrición.

Lo miré de soslayo y bufé.

- Quién sabe...

- Bueno, al menos tú te fuiste a celebrar...¿Cierto, Vergil?

- Dante...Cállate, ¿quieres?

Dante me escudriñó de arriba a abajo. Yo lo miré con rabia.

- ¿Qué tanto ves, maldito? - gruñí, arremolinándome en el sillón rojo de la sala de Devil May Cry.

- Presiento cosas... - masculló Dante, mirándome con atención.

- Agh...Bueno, sí...Sí celebré la Navidad. ¡Pero a mí manera! ¿Satisfecho? ¿Puedes callarte ya?

Ambos nos miramos con intensidad un momento.

- Celebraste...¿Con Line?

Aguardé unos segundos, antes de asentir con nerviosismo. Él sonrió y miró al frente con una sonrisa triunfante.

- Wow...¡Wow! Al fin, lo hiciste...Wow, ahora sí eres digno de ser llamado el mayor, Vergil - canturreó Dante.

- ¡Calla, escoria! N-No quiero que nadie se entere... - murmuré, viendo el suelo para que no notara mi nerviosismo.

- ¿Se enteren de qué? - preguntó mi gemelo, saltando de su escritorio para plantarse frente a mí - ¿De que ya-no-eres-virgen?

- ¡Cállate, maldita sea! - espeté, empujándolo.

- Bueno, sólo te diré que los veo muy unidos y felices cuando están juntos, y a mí no me pueden engañar. Es fácil saber que tú y ella ya...eso. ¡Ya era hora, _pop_!

Sólo bajé la mirada y sonreí internamente.

- Ni pensar que antes ni te gustaba la Navidad, y ahora mira.

"Pues, ya me gusta la Navidad...", reí para mí.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir este fic y por apoyarme con mis traumas y mis ideas artísticas.**_

_**Lamento si el lemon fue algo corto y sin "chispa", pero no soy muy suelta cuando escribo lemon ^u^ Aún así, lo hice con todo mi esfuerzo para que lo disfrutaran y gracias, otra vez**_

_**¡Hasta luego! n.n**_


End file.
